Rhosella
by zhaErza
Summary: Iblis itu mengutuk keluarganya selama 1480 tahun./"Keturunan kalian akan menyerupaiku, aku akan menyatu di hati anak perempuanmu dan anak...,"/ "Kak Sasori, kenapa saat bulan purnama ada sesuatu yang mirip ular mengelilingiku? Aku takut kak. Rambutku juga
1. Chapter 1

**R****hosella**

_**By**_**: ****zhaErza**

**Terinspirasi dari Anime Pupa**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam charanya**

**Uchiha ****Sasuke &amp; Haruno Sakura**

_**Genre**_**: **_**S**__**upernatural/Romance/Fantasy**_

_**Rate**_**: T (Untuk saat ini)**

_**Warning**_**: Gore****, ****OOC, ****Typo, DLDR, RnR dan lain lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter **_**1**

* * *

**Selamat membaca ^.^**

* * *

Suasana ruangan sekolah yang ramai tidak menghentikan langkah kaki tergesah seorang pria dengan wajah imut bak seorang bayi yang sedang kebingungan mencari seseorang, dengan wajah yang bersimbah keringat; ia Haruno Sasori, dengan cekatan terus mengarahkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Ck, ke mana perginya anak nakal itu?" ucapnya dengan suara yang menggeram.

Ketika ia berbelok menuju sebuah lorong sekolah, pandangan matanyapun menangkap sesosok _siluet_ berambut merah muda yang sedang dalam keadaan duduk di lantai dengan kedua kaki yang tengah menjulur. Haruno Sakura; ia masih belum menyadari kakaknya yang mendekatinya dengan cara mengendap-endap.

Sakura mengikat rambutnya yang panjang dengan tergesa-gesa, sampai ia menyadari bahwa kakaknya tengah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ga-gawat," ucap Sakura yang langsung berdiri dan berlari menjauh dari kakaknya.

"Hoyyy ... beraninya kau! Jangan kabur, _bakaaa!_" Sasori kembali menggeram ketika Sakura sudah menghilang di balik lorong sekolah itu bak ditelan bumi, "anak nakal, awas saja dia." Ucapnya lagi kemudian sambil mencari Sakura yang entah pergi ke mana.

Sasori mengendurkan dasi yang dikenakannya sambil bersandar di dinding bangunan itu, percuma saja ia meluangkan waktunya untuk tidak bekerja, kalau Sakura ternyata masih tetap ngotot tidak mau dipindahkan sekolahnya seperti ini. Padahal semalam Sakura sudah bersedia, kenapa tiba-tiba gadis keras kepala itu berubah pikiran lagi? Ck, menyusahkan saja.

.

.

.

**Srekkk...**

"Hosss ... hosss ... dasar bayi mesum, enak saja dia sesuka hatinya memindahkanku ke sekolah jelek ini." Sakura berucap dengan kesal karena tidak terima akan didaftarkannya ia oleh kakaknya ke sekolah yang bertaraf internasional seperti SIK atau Sekolah Internasional Konoha, yang pastinya memiliki peraturan yang sangat ketat dan jauh berbeda dengan di sekolahnya dulu.

"Huaaaa ... a-apa yang kalian lakukan di-di sini? Dan kenapa kalian hanya pa-pakai errr, handuk?" ucap Sakura yang kontan langsung gugup dan wajahnya memerah.

"Nona, kami habis mandi dan tentu saja memakai handuk." Ucap pemuda berkulit pucat yang langsung tersenyum menatap Sakura.

Bagi Sakura melihat senyuman pemuda itu benar-benar membuatnya merinding, seperti melihat hantu saja.

"Ehh... _etto_... ja-jadi?"

"Ini kamar mandi laki-laki, dan kami habis mata pelajaran Karate. Wajarkan jika mandi." Ucap lelaki pucat itu kembali.

"Ma-maaf,"

"Bwahahahha ... ya ampun. Seharusnya kaulihat dirimu itu! Wajah yang merah seperti ingin buang air saja." Ucap pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan tawanya yang membahana.

Mendengar ucapan pemuda jabrik itu, kontan membuat gadis musim semi ini berubah menjadi musim panas, seketika darahnya mendidih karena perkataan dengan wajah pemuda yang sok tidak berdosa itu terhadapnya.

"Apa kaubilang?" ucap Sakura datar sambil menunjukkan aura suram yang langsung menusuk ke arah pemuda jabrik itu dan membuatnya merinding dan bergetar seketika, "rasakan ini, SHANNAROOO ..." Sakura dengan tenaganya langsung melemparkan ponsel miliknya itu tepat ke arah wajah pemuda jabrik itu, dan langsung saja suara 'Bugg' terdengar di kamar mandi laki-laki tersebut.

"Uwadawwww ... _i-itai ttebayooo_," ucap pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu sambil memegang mukanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Haahh ... rasakan itu." ucap Sakura maju dan mengambil ponselnya yang retak dengan wajah tanpa dosa, sementara tanpa Sakura sadari ada lelaki _raven_ yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam dan dingin.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah pintu kemudian membuka pintunya sedikit dengan pelan.

Srekk ...

Buka pintu itu sedikit dan dari celah itu Sakura mengintip ke luar ruangan, mencari tahu apakah kakaknya ada di sana atau tidak.

**Brakkk ...**

"Ga-gawat ... bagaimana ini? Tadi, sepertinya bayi jelek itu sempat melihat." Tidak mempedulikan tiga lelaki yang masih mengenakan handuk di kamar mandi itu.

"Nona, kau bertingkah seperti habis melakukan tindak pencurian saja." Ucap pemuda itu dengan senyum palsunya.

"Yang benar saja?" Sakura berkata demikian sambil melihat ke arah jendela yang ada di belakang ketiga pemuda itu, dengan cepat Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah jendela dan memeriksa jendelanya."siallll ... aku lupa ini lantai dua. Huaa ... bagaimana ini? Dia bisa menemukanku." Ucap Sakura sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Sakura merasa tubuhnya tertarik dan memutar, sehingga ia berbalik arah.

"Aww ... apa yang kaulakukan?" ucap Sakura kesal karena tangannya dicengkram erat oleh pria _raven _di depannya itu.

"Hn, jadi ... apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" ucap pemuda berambut model _emo_ itu dengan dingin.

"Cih, buka urusanmu dan lepaskan ak ..."

Srekkk ...

Pintu kamar mandi itu di buka dan Sakura langsung terbelalak kaget ketika melihat bahwa Sasori lah yang membukanya.

"Huaaa ... lepaskan akuuu!"

"Hn, jawab pertanyaanku?" ucap pemuda _emo_ itu.

"Hoy ... jangan dilepas! Syukurlah kau kutemukan, dasar gadis nakal." Ucap Sasori yang menyeringai senang, melihat wajah mengejek Sasori langsung membuat Sakura kesal setengah mati.

"Psstt ... psttt ... jadi dia memang pencuri?" ucap pemuda jabrik itu kepada pemuda berkulit pucat disebelahnya. ketara sekali suara pemuda berambut kuning itu bergetar karena takut melihat Sakura, Sementara pemuda berkulit pucat itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja sambil berbicara 'mungkin'.

Sakura menghentakkan tangannya kuat tetapi bukannya terlepas, tangan itu malas semakin kuat mencengkramnya.

"_Hallo,_ Gaara! Kami ada di toilet laki-laki di ujung koridor. Iya, cepatlah kema ..."

Srekkk ...

Pintu itu terbuka dan datanglah seorang pemuda berambut merah dan bermata hijau susu, dengan tatapan datar dan wajah dinginnya.

"Hooo ... cepat sekali?" tanya Sasori.

"Hn, aku sudah berada di dekat sini saat kau menelepon."

"Gaara, tolong aku!" pekik Sakura dengan _puppy eyes_ menatap Gaara.

"Jangan! Emmm ... hey, Sasuke?" tunjuk Sasori ke arah pemuda _raven_ itu.

"Hn."

"Lepaskan aku ayam jelek,"

"Jangan lepaskan, tolong pegang tangannya yang satu lagi!" ucap Sasori.

"Sudahlah, masih ada cara lain. Lagipula, dia sudah didaftarkan dan besok sudah harus sekolah. Jadi, hentikan saja dan kita pulang." Ucap Gaara menatap Sasori.

Sasuke bergerak untuk memegang tangan Sakura yang satu lagi, tetapi Sakura mengelak dengan menjauhkan tangannya dari Sasuke. Sampai Sasuke menarik Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi membelakanginya dan memegang tangan yang satunya lagi dari belakang. Jadilah Sasuke dan Sakura seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpelukan dari belakang.

"Ihhh ... lepaskan akuuuu! Gaara, tolong aku dari bayi dan ayam jelek ini." Ucap Sakura memelas kepada Gaara.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil memegang kedua tangan Sakura dari belakang, Sedangkan Gaara mulai melangkahkan kakinya ingin membebaskan Sakuranya.

"Ini urusanku, dia itu tanggung jawabku." Ucap Sasori sambil memegang pundak Gaara untuk menghentikannya agar tidak ikut campur.

"Dia juga tanggung jawabku. Sakura tanggung jawab kita."

"Itu sebabnya biarkan aku yang mengurusnya untuk sekarang ini, kau terlalu lembut kepadanya, Gaara."

Sasori melangkah maju dan ketika sudah sampai di depan Sakura, dia menundukkan wajahnya untuk mensejajarkan antara wajahnya dengan Sakura. Tapi, karena Sasori yang tinggi, walaupun sudah menundukkan wajahnya sekarang ini, kepala Sakura hanya setinggi hidung Sasori. Sasori benar-benar tinggi karena memang usianya yang sudah dewasa.

Kembali menyeringai, Sasori mulai berucap.

"Hmmm ... anak nakal, coba saja kau menurut untuk mendaftarkan diri pasti tidak beginikan jadinya. Berterima kasihlah kepada tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang mau memegangimu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

Sakura mendecih dan menatap Sasori dengan tajam, kemudian gadis musim semi itupun menyeringai di hadapan wajah kakaknya.

Sasori yang melihat seringai tidak biasa adik bungsunya yang nakal itu, kemudian merasakan firasat buruk. Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena Sakura masih menyeringai dan kemudian berwajah dingin dan tanpa aba-aba dari gadis musim semi itu, terdegarlah suara yang membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan itu terkejut.

**Duaggkkk ...**

"Arrrggggggg. .. Ukhh," teriak Sasori kesakitan

"Hahh ... rasakan itu. khu-khu-khu ..." ucap Sakura dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat dan malah membuatnya terkesan menjadi menyeramkan.

Lelaki berambut jabrik yang berada di samping mereka, kontan langsung memeluk temannya yang berkulit pucat karena terkejut dan juga takut melihat gadis itu yang sedang mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan.

Sementara Sasuke yang berada di belakang Sakura hanya mengerutkan alisnya melihat tingkah gadis dalam kungkungannya ini.

Gaara hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Beraninya kau, anak nakal." Ucap Sasori murka, siapa yang tidak marah coba? Jika kau sedang berada di jarak yang cukup dekat dengan seseorang. Tiba-tiba saja orang itu menjedutkan dahinya tepat di hidungmu dan membuatnya berdara, untung saja tidak patah. Batin Sasori ngeri.

Barusan saja, Sakura menjedutkan dahi lebarnya yang keras itu tepat ke arah hidung Sasori dan seketika membuat lelaki yang berumur 23 tahun itu menggelepar kesakitan.

Sasori menggerakkan tangannya tepat ke arah leher Sakura, dan ketika menyadarinya; Sakura memekik marah.

"Disita." Ucap Sasori tegas dengan darah yang masih mengalir di hidung mancungnya.

"Tidakkk ... kembalikan! Itu kalung pemberian Gaara." Sakura memekik sambil menendang-nendang udara karena tidak sampai mengenai ke arah Sasori yang berjarak satu meter lebih dan menjauhi adik barbarnya itu. Sasuke cukup pusing dengan tingkah dari gadis yang baru dikenalnya sebagai adik dari Sasori yang merupakan teman kakaknya, jika saja bukan teman kakaknya, dia pasti tidak akan mau memegangi gadis ini.

Gaara yang tidak suka melihat Sakura di pengang seperti itu oleh lelaki lain, langsung mendekat ke arah Sakura dan menarik Sakura ke dekapannya. Sasuke juga yang sebenarnya malas dengan keadaan seperti ini, dengan ikhlas melepaskan Sakura dan membalas tatapan tajam Gaara dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya aku mau kalungku, Gaara. Cepat ambilkan!" ucap Sakura sambil memukuli dada Gaara.

"Gaara, kau jangan memanjakannya terus. Dia harus mendapatkan hukumannya. Jika kau berani membantah, Sakura ... kalung ini aku kuputuskan." Ucap Sasori tegas.

"Awas saja, jika kalungku sampai rusak. Akan kukuliti hidup-hidup dan kupatah-patahkan tulangmu Ka-kak," Ucap Sakura dingin dengan penekanan di kata kakak, "dan kau, ayam brengsek. Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu."

"Sakura, jangan berkata seperti itu! Aku tidak suka mendengarnya." Ucap Gaara.

"Huh." Dengus Sakura kesal.

Setelah ketiga orang itu keluar dari kamar mandi, tiga orang lainnya yang ada di dalam kamar mandi itu pun mulai membicarakan kengerian gadis musim semi itu, minus Sasuke yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan tajam.

"Haruno Sakura, eh?" gumam Sasuke pelan dengan suara dinginnya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau kelihatan takut sekali sih? Walaupun dia itu jelek dan agak mengerikan tapi kau tidak harus berlebihan seperti itu, bukan?" ucap lelaki pucat yang bernama Sai.

"I-itu ... ada ... ada seperti serangga berbentuk u-ular aneh yang ... yang terbang mengelilingi gadis tadi ke-ketika dia marah, warnanya hitam dan auranya me-mengerikan sekali." Ucap Naruto dengan agak gemetar karena takut.

"Eh?" Sai terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Rhosella ..." gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan seketika tanpa diketahui Naruto dan Sai yang masih membahas tentang Sakura, manik _onyx_ Sasuke berubah menjadi semerah darah dengan tiga _tomoe_ yang berputa-putar dimatanya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

A/N:  
Hai hai. .. jumpa lagi dengan saya zhaErza. .. :)  
Kali ini aku buat ff rate M, tapi no lime dan lemon. Rate M untuk gore ...

Masih chap awal jadi ceritanya belum terlalu jelas dan semoga ff baruku ini dapat memuaskan pembaca sekalian ya ... ditunggu kritik dan sarannya dari kalian semua ... ^.^

Medan, 22 Februari 2014

Salam sayang,

**zhaErza.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura duduk di dekat jendela kamarnya sambil memainkan bola kaca yang berisi ratusan butir-butir salju dan kerlap-kerlip lampu di dalamnya. Mengocoknya ke kanan dan ke kiri, ke atas dan ke bawah untuk melihat sensasi indah yang ada pada bola kaca itu. Memesona.

Berbeda dengan keindahan bola kaca itu, Sakura justru menampilkan ekspresi yang dingin dan murung.

Padahal malam ini begitu cerah dan indah, angin bertiup dan mengibarkan rambut panjang Sakura yang tergerai indah. Tidak seperti biasanya, rambut Sakura kali ini berwarna hitam pekat. Bola mata _emerald_nya juga berubah warna menjadi berwarna merah, ada ular yang berwarna hitam dan berwajah seperti naga itu terbang mengelilingi Sakura. Malam ini, bulan purnama bersinar indah.

* * *

**R****hosella**

_**By**_**: ****zhaErza**

**Naruto**_** belong to**_** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Terinspirasi dari Anime Pupa**

**Uchiha****Sasuke &amp; Haruno Sakura / Haruno Gaara &amp; Haruno Sakura (**_**Family**_**)**

_**Genre**_**: **_**S**__**upernatural/Romance/Fantasy**_

_**Rate**_**: M **_**for **__**Gore**_

_**Warning**_**: **_**Gore**_**, ****OOC, ****Typo, RnR, di chap ini ada beberapa scene yg aku ambil dari anime Pupa tapi tetep berbeda jalan ceritanya, dan lain lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter **_**2**

**Selamat membaca ^.^**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

**17 tahun ****lalu****, Osaka-Jepang**

Minsion Haruno

Haruno Kizashi; lelaki berusia 30 tahunan itu memeluk istrinya yang menangis sesegukan karena mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh para tetua clan mereka.

Para tetua clan juga sedang sangat bingung akibat masalah ini, karena masalah ini adalah yang pertama kalinya terjadi sejak 14 abad silam.

"Kau tetap harus menggugurkan bayimu, Mebuki. Kami memprediksinya kalau di dalam rahimmu itu ada anak perempuan dan kau tahu konsekuensinyakan? Akan sangat berbahaya jika dia sampai lahir di dunia ini." Ucap salah satu tetua clan.

"Ta-tapi, Tetua. Istriku sekarang ini juga mengandung anak laki-laki, bukan hanya anak perempuan. Dan kami tidak ingin menggugurkan anak kami lagi, apalagi dalam kandungannya ada anak lelaki kami juga." Ucap Kizashi sambil menenangkan istrinya.

"Kita harus memikirkan cara lainya, untuk sementara ini sebaiknya pertemuan ini disudahi dulu, lagipula kandungannya masih berusia 2 bulan. Baiklah, kami para tetua akan mencari jalan keluarnya, jika sampai usia kanduganmu 3 bulan dan kalian masih belum mendapatkan kabar dari kami, sebaiknya kandungannya segera digugurkan." Ucap tetua lainya yang berada di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

**Brakkk...**

"Kutukan sialan, kenapa harus keturunanku dan keluarga ini. Brengsekk." Gumam Kizashi sambil membanting pintu.

"_Tou-chan_, kenapa?" ucap Sasori kecil penasaran karena ayahnya yang kelihatan sedang dalam kondisi pikiran tidak baik.

Sasori juga mendekati ibunya yang duduk di ruangan keluarga mereka setelah pulang dari pertemuan itu.

"Tak apa, Sasori-_kun._" Ucap kizashi sambil mengacak rambut Sasori.

Sasori hanya menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut, kemudian dengan pelan Sasori ikut duduk di kursi yang sama dengan ibunya dan memeluk perut ibunya itu.

"_Kaa-san_, kapan adik bayi kita lahir? Saso ingin main sama adik bayi. Hehe." Ucap Sasori sambil menatap ibunya dan tertawa riang.

Kizashi dan Mebuki yang mendengar perkataan polos putranya benar-benar merasa sesak yang amat sangat, pasalnya sudah dua kali Mebuki harus menggugurkan kandungannya karena telah diprediksi anak perempuan dan mereka sebagai orang tua sangat menyesalkan hal itu, juga merasakan amat sedih ketika melihat Sasori yang menangis karena tidak jadi mendapatkan adik.

"Sabar ya, Sasori-_kun_. Doakan saja ya, semoga adik bayinya baik-baik saja." Ucap Mebuki sambil membelai lembut wajah anak sulungnya.

.

**Tujuh bulan kemudian**

Srekkk...

"Selamat, Tuan Haruno. Bayi anda laki-laki dan dia adalah anak yang sehat." Ucap salah satu suster yang keluar sambil membawa seorang bayi yang masih menangis dengan rambut merah.

"Syu-Syukurlahh... hikss..." Kizashi dan Sasori yang ada di sana pun menerima bayi itu dengan perasaan senang dan haru. Sasori tersenyum ketika melihat adik bayinya yang baru saja berhenti menangis.

**Di dalam ruangan**

"A-apa... apa-apaan ini, kenapa bayinya tidak menangis dan malah tertawa sambil me-melototi ki-kita?" ucap dokter yang mengurus proses persalinan Mebuki, sedangkan Mebuki hanya bisa terkejut sambil ternganga akibat mendengar tawa aneh dari bayi keduanya yang lahir hari ini. Bayi perempuannya.

DEG...

.

**1 bulan kemudian**

"Kami sudah bilang kepada kalian agar MENGGUGURKAN BAYI ITU. Kenapa kalian tidak melakukannya? HAHHH..." ucap salah satu dari tetua clan Haruno.

Para tetua clan itu datang ke kediaman keluarga Kizashi dan Mebuki setelah mendengar kabar mengejutkan yang mereka katakan, bahwa bayi perempuan yang terkena kutukan itu telah lahir dan bukannya digugurkan.

Rhosella; itu adalah kutukan yang diberikan oleh iblis Mouryuu pada saat penyegelannya. 1400 tahun lalu. Karena ada kesalahan yang terjadi saat penyegelan, maka keluarga Haruno mendapatkan kutukan yang hanya sempat terucap untuk anak perempuan sebelum iblis itu benar-benar tersegel dengan sempurna.

Penyegelan itu dilakukan oleh tiga clan terbesar yaitu Haruno, Uchiha dan Senju.

Selama 1400 tahun, clan Haruno selalu mengawasi agar anak perempuan tidak lahir dalam clan mereka. Hanya anak laki-laki.

Tapi sekarang masalah menjadi sangat rumit, karena anak perempuan dari clan Haruno telah lahir dan itu adalah merupakan jelmaan yang tersembunyi dari iblis itu.

"Kita harus memusnahkan iblis cilik ini, dia akan sangat berbahaya." Ucap tetua clan.

Sepasang suami istri dan juga para tetua dari clan mereka pergi ke suatu tempat dan mencoba memusnahkan bayi mungil yang baru berusia 1 bulan lebih itu dengan cara membakarnya.

Sakura; nama bayi itu, kemudian di letakkan di dalam sebuah tempat pembakaran mayat yang ada di dekat kuil di minsion Haruno. Setelah itu mereka pun membakar Sakura yang masih hidup.

Setengah jam lebih api yang ribuan derajat panasnya itu berkobar di dalam pembakaran. Setelah selesai, mereka pun membuka tungkunya.

"Ke-kenapa masih bergerak dan u-utuh?" ucap tetua yang terkejut.

Sakura yang seharusnya sudah berubah menjadi abu, nyatanya masih dalam keadaan utuh walau seluruh kulitnya gosong dan dagingnya mengelupas dari tulang. Bayi yang bernama Sakura itu malah tertawa mengerikan, padahal dalam keadaan tulang wajah terlihat setengahnya.

Perlahan, serpihan-serpihan tubuh Sakura menjadi pulih kembali dan warna kulit yang hitam dan terkelupas karena melepuh itu menutup dan utuh ke bentuk semula dan pulih dalam sekejap.

Rambut yang hangus dan kulit kepala yang lepas sehingga memperlihatkan otak dan tulang-tulangnya juga menjadi pulih dengan sendirinya.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura menjadi seperti sedia kala saat ia belum dibakar. Sakura menatap mereka yang terbengong dan ketakutan sambil tertawa menyeramkan, dan itu sangat tidak wajar karena usia Sakura masih 1 bulan lebih.

Setelah melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk memusnahkan Sakura yang merupakan jelmaan iblis, dan hasilnya Sakura selalu kembali seperti sedia kala. Maka mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahinya.

"Kita harus mengadakan pertemuan dengan Uchiha dan Senju untuk masalah ini." Ucap salah satu dari tetua clan.

"Ya, aku setuju." Ucap yang satunya lagi.

"Tapi, sekarang ini Senju hanya tinggal satu orang saja dan aku dengar dia entah ada di mana. Pasti butuh waktu yang lama untuk mencarinya, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Begitu juga dengan Uchiha, mereka sekarang entah tinggal di mana."

"Sepertinya pencarian mereka akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama."

.

**1 tahun kemudian**

"SASORI, jangan dekati dia. Kemari nak!" ucap Mebuki sambil menggendong Gaara.

"Kenapa, _Kaa-san_? Saku-_chan_ juga adik Saso dan Saso sangat sayang dengan Sakura-_chan._"

"Tidak, sebaiknya kalian masuk ke dalam kamar. Tidur sana, dan jaga saja Gaara-_kun_, Sasori-_kun._" Ucap Mebuki sambil membawa Sasori dan Gaara ke dalam kamar mereka dan menguncinya.

Setelah mengunci Sasori dan Gaara di dalam kamar, Mebuki kembali menuju ke ruangan keluarga yang di sana terdapat Sakura sedang duduk sambil membelakanginya.

Deg.

Mebuki terkejut saat Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan sedang menggenggam seekor burung merpati yang telah mati dan Sakura juga sedang memakan burung merpati itu, dengan darah yang tececer di wajahnya dan pakaiannya.

Mebuki meneteskan air mata saat melihat hal itu, ketika Sakura tersenyum kepadanya dan menunjukkan leher merpati yang putus itu ke pada dirinya.

"_Gomen, _Sakura. Hiksss..." gumam Mebuki.

Mebuki melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengabil pisau di dapur, kemudian setelah mendapatkan pisau itu, ia pun kembali ke ruangan keluarga dan dengan cepat menikamkannya kepada Sakura, menikam dada Sakura berkali-kali dan merobek-robek isi perutnya sambil menangis sesegukan. Merobek wajahnya sampai bagian mata kanannya keluar dan tulang pipinya terlihat, kemudian menusukkan pisau itu ke leher Sakura dengan cara memutar sambil menikamnya sehingga tenggorokan Sakura nyaris putus dan kulit lehernya terkoyak lebar.

Darah deras menyucur ke wajah Mebuki, dan setelah selesai ia menjauh dari Sakura yang sudah tidak bergerak.

"Hiksss..."

Mebuki merosost terjatuh saat melihat Sakura bergerak dan kemudian perlahan bergerak merangkak dengan masih bersimbah darah ke arah Mebuki berada.

"_Kaa-chan_. Hihihihii..." ucap Sakura dengan tawa tidak wajar.

Dan seperti sebelumnya perlahan luka-luka itu kembali memulih seperti sebelumnya.

"HUAAAAAAA... tidakkkkkk..." teriak Mebuki frustasi.

.

.

.

**6 bulan kemudian**

Para tetua dan kedua clan lainnya yang ada di ruangan itu; yaitu Uchiha Fugaku dan Senju Tsunade pun akhirnya bertemu dan mengadakan rapat untuk membahas mengenai Sakura dan tindakan apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan selama ini.

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang? itu benar-benar hal yang sulit, karena Sakura tidak bisa dibunuh dengan cara biasa. Iblis itu secara tidak langsung melindunginya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan penyegelan agar kita dapat mengendalikan Sakura?" ucap Tsunade kepada mereka.

"Penyegelan?"

"Ya, kita akan melakukan penyegelan terhadap kekuatan Sakura yang berasal dari iblis itu. Dengan kata lain, kita akan menyegel iblis yang ada pada diri Sakura." Terang Tsunade kemudian.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Fugaku.

"Aku akan meminta bantuan dari temanku, mereka dari clan Uzumaki. Memiliki kekuatan supernatural penyegel dari leluhur mereka. Aku juga minta agar Uchiha juga membantu menyegel dengan kekuatan mata kalian. Siapa yang memiliki kemampuan terkuat dalam clan kalian saat ini, Uchiha?" setelah menjelaskan tentang rancananya, Tsunade pun bertanya kepada Fugaku.

"Aku, dan aku akan membantu." Ucap Fugaku.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan berbagai persiapan, penyegelan iblis yang ada di tubuh Sakura pun dimulai.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk melakukan penyegelan itu, dan ketika selesai, penyegelan itu memakan banyak korban jiwa.

Haruno Kizashi, Uchiha Fugaku, Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato meninggal dunia dan tidak dapat diselamatkan nyawanya.

Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap bersyukur karena penyegelan ini berhasil dilakukan.

Setelah hampir setahun sejak penyegelan, Tsunade menyadari suatu hal yang cukup mengkhawatirkan. Yaitu, Sakura selalu berubah saat bulan purnama. Walau hanya bentuk fisiknya yang berubah, tapi Tsunade khawatir jika dia akan lepas kendali saat segelnya melemah ketika termakan usia.

**oooooO0Oooooo**

Sakura menaiki mobil mereka dengan wajah sebal sambil mengomel tidak jelas.

Sasori yang melihat perilaku adik perempuan semata wayangnya itupun menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, sedangkan Gaara; lelaki itu hanya diam saja tanpa ada komentar sedikitpun atau ekspresi berarti di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Ada apa?" jengah Sasori melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Aku mau pulang, sekarang." pekik Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan bercanda, sekarang ini kau harus Sekola, Saki." Ucap Sasori sambil menatap malas Sakura.

"Jangan seenaknya memanggilku begitu ya. Cih, pokoknya aku mau pulang. Turunkan aku sekarang, PAK SOPIRRR..." pekik Sakura semakin menjadi.

"Jalan Saja."

"Turun."

"Ck, jalan saja. Dan ikuti perintahku, Ibiki-_san_." Ucap Sasori tegas.

"Ihhhh... nyebelinnnn." Ucap Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tangannya bergerak menjambak sambil mengacak-mengacak rambut Gaara yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Gaara yang diperlakukan begitu oleh Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas saja.

'_Dasar, terlalu memanjakan, tidak bisa tegas._' Ucap Sasori dalam hati sewot karena melihat respon Gaara yang tidak masalah dengan perlakuan Sakura.

Sesampai di sekolah barunya, Sakura malah kembali berulah dengan tidak mau turun dari mobil dan itu benar-benar membuat kepala Sasori ingin pecah.

"Turunlah, Sakura. Kakak mau ke kantor, nanti terlambat." Ucap Sasori yang mencoba menahan kemarahannya yang hampir meledak.

"Malas."

"Kakak ada rapat penting, nanti terlambat, Saki."

"Bukan urusanku. Wekkk..." ucap Sakura yang malah menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Sasori dan lansung saja membuat perempatan muncul di kepala Sasori.

"Sakura, turun."

"Tidak ya Ti—Kyaaaaaa..." pekik Sakura terkejut karena merasakan tubuhnya seketika tertarik dan melayang.

"Kami pergi, Kak." Ucap Gaara sambil menggendong Sakura _ala bridal style_.

Dan Sakura pun kembali menjambaki rambut merah Gaara.

"Dasar musuh dalam selimut, pagar makan tanaman, serigala berbulu domba, tidak setia. Dasar Garaa menyebalkannnn..." ucap Sakura mengomeli Gaara yang masih menggendongnya.

Mereka sama sekali tidak peduli akan kondisi sekolah yang cukup ramai pagi ini, dan langsung saja seluruh mata yang ada di sana memandang ke arah Gaara dan Sakura yang bagai berperan seperti pangeran dan putri.

.

Gaara dan Sakura memasuki ruangan ketika _sensei_ bermasker itu menyuruh mereka masuk.

Dilihat dari keduanya, antara Sakura dan Gaara terlalu jelas perbedaan ekspresi mereka; cemberut dan dingin.

"_Yare-yare_, baiklah sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian." Ucap Kakashi.

"Haruno Gaara." Ucap Gaara datar.

"Wooaaa... _kakkoi_."

"Kerennn..."

Ribut para siswi meneriaki Gaara.

"Jangan berisik, selanjutnya." Ucap Kakashi kembali.

"Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sakura malas. Sedangkan Gaara hanya melirik Sakura saja.

" Ehh... mereka saudara ya?"

"Adik kakak ya?"

Bisik-bisikpun mulai terdengar di dalam kelas 2 SMA itu.

"Hanya itu saja? Hmm... baiklah, sekarang kalian silahkan duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan. Haruno Sakura, kamu duduk di sebelah Yamanaka. Yamanaka, angkat tanganmu. Dan Haruno Gaara, kamu duduk di sebelah Shimura. Shimura, angkat tanganmu." Setelah Kakashi mengatakan di mana mereka akan duduk, keduanya pun mendatangi tempat duduk masing-masing tanpa banyak komentar.

Gaara berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, dan ia menatap dingin sekilas ketika berpapasan mata dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kemudian duduk di belakang Sasuke bersama Shimura Sai.

Sakura berjalan malas menuju di mana ia akan duduk, dan setelah sampai gadis merah muda itu langsung duduk dan menguap bosan.

Mereka semua langsung membuka buku pelajaran Matematika yang akan diajarkan oleh Kakashi-_sensei_.

Tidak terasa bel istirahat pun berbunyi menandakan bahwa pelajaran telah usai, maka sang _sensei_pun segera undur diri setelah memberikan beberapa pr kepada murid-muridnya itu.

Sakura menatap malas kepergian _sensei_nya itu, dan kemudian tatapannya beralih kepada siswi-siswi yang menanyakan dirinya.

"Haruno-_san,_ perkenalkan aku Ino. Yang di belakang kita ini Tenten dan Hinata."

"Ino, aku bisa memperkenalkan diri sendiri loh." Ucap Tenten sambil menyentil Ino.

"Hehehe... iya iya."

"Hai, Haruno-_san_. Aku Tenten, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Hai, Ino dan Tenten. Aku juga senang bertemu dengan kalian dan kalian panggil Sakura saja, ok." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum merekah.

"Sa-salam kenal, Ha-haruno-_san_. Aku Hyuga Hinata." Ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Eh, Hinata. Panggil Sakura saja. Iya, salam kenal juga. Hehe."

"Oh iya, Sakura apa kau membawa bekal atau mau ke kantin dulu. Soalnya aku sudah lapar." Ucap Tenten kemudian dan mereka pun tertawa karena bunyi suara perut masing-masing.

Sebelum Sakura menjawab perkataan Tenten, Gaara memanggilnya dan memberikan sesuatu kepada Sakura.

"Ini." Ucap Gaara sambil menyerahkan _bento_ kepada Sakura.

"Ya, aku bawa. _Sankyuu_, Gaara." Sakura langsung tersenyum pada Gaara dan dia benar-benar melupakan kekesalannya tadi pagi pada kakak kembarannya itu.

"Hn, dihabiskan."

"_Yes, sir._" Ucap Sakura sambil bergaya hormat kepada Gaara. Dan itu langsung membuat teman-teman mereka tertawa.

Sebelum Gaara melangkahkan kaki pergi, dia melihat Lee dan Naruto antusias mendekati adik kembarnya. Jadilah Gaara hanya berdiri di situ untuk mengawasi Sakura.

"Sakura-_channn..._" ucap Naruto yang mendekat ke Sakura.

Sakura melotot ketika melihat Naruto dan Lee mendatanginya sambil berteriak. Dan dia semakin murka karena mengingat peristiwa kemarin saat di toilet laki-laki.

"Sakura-_chan, _kitakan sudah pernah bertemu. Tapi waktu itu kita belum berkenalan, aku Uzumaki Naruto dan ini Rock Lee. Kalau yang wajah pucat di sebelah sana itu, kau masih ingatkan? Dia Shimura Sai, dan di depannya yang rambutnya seperti... pssttt... buntut ayam... itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke...,"

Naruto berbicara panjang lebar memperkenalkan seluruh teman-temannya yang ada di dalam kelas ini sedangkan Sakura; dia memandang Sasuke dengan sinis. Karena berkat Sasuke lah, Sakura jadi bersekolah di sini.

'_Uchiha Sasuke, awas saja kau.'_ Ucap Sakura dalam hati sambil menatap Sasuke kesal.

Gaara hanya memperhatikan Sakura, kemudian menggerakkan pandangannya menuju apa yang di tatap Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Hai haiiiiii, Semuanya...  
Heheheeehhh... ff Rhosella chap dua udah update nihhh... Gomen ya bagi yg menunggu fic2 ku yg lain, khususnya ff 'Bisakah?' dan 'Pengikat Hati' soalnya itu lagi susah banget ni nentuin lanjutannya... wkwkwkk... sabarya, lagian aku dah aktif kuliah ni, jadi rada susah ngetik fic karena bakalan banyak tugas pastinya. :3

Oh ya, gimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? semoga kalian suka ya. :) Ok, ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ya. :)

**Balasan:**

**Motoharunana:** Hei nana... Iya ni typo memang sulit untuk dihindari... T.T Ok, makasih atas kritik dan Sarannya ya. :)

**Anisya Ryuzaki: **Makasih ya, tapi maaf gak bisa kilat. Hehe...

**Uchiha Ratih: **:D

**Febri Feven: **Iya, dah lanjut ni. :)

**shintaiffah:**Okok :)

**Floral White: **Wkwkwkk... Makasih beib... XD HEHE ini dah update, silahkan baca dehhhh... masalah Haru no Sakura, fic itu butuh penghayalan tingkat dewa, jadi bakalan lama updatenya hhohoho... :p Saku emang enak punya kakak yg keyen, aku juga ngiriiiii... :3

**aiko: **Hehe makasih ya... ini dah upded kok :) Horas juga... XD

**myuuRirin: **Iya, makasih ya... Udah lanjut, silahkan baca...

**Uchiha Cherry Rania17: **Iya, dah update nih... Tapi gak bisa kilat hehe... makasih atas semangatnya. :)

**mega naxxtridaya: **Udah update ni. :)

**Uchiha Fitri-chan: **Iya, kekutan tersembunyi, Saku gak tau sebab dia memiliki kekuatan itu. Kalo Sasu dia memang Tahu. :D Makasih ya... :)

**uchiha eiko chan: **Udah lanjut kok ffnya... :)

**Lynn Sasuke: **Makasih kakak :* :)

**Ayam Pink-Uchiha: **Makasih, iya nih waktu itu rada males nulis... #plak... Hehe ini udah kupanjangi sebisaku... :) Makasih ya, selamat membaca. :)

**Fuu Chan: **Makasih Fuuchan :) Iya, dah lanjut nih.

**ravenpink: **Udah lanjut ni, Salam kenal juga ya. :D

**prince ice cherry: **Iya, bisa jadi. Hehe... berubah-ubah sih settingnya. :D

**hanazono yuri: **Okok...

**marukochan: **Iya, inspirasi Pupa. :)

**parinza ananda9: **OK :)

**vanny-chan: **Makasih Vannychan, kalo pnsaran ikutin lanjutannya hoho. XD Ok, dah lanjut nih... :)

**haruchan: **Makasih ya, aku juga pengen punya kakak ganteng nihhh... ngiriii... Oh, Rhozella itu sebenarnya nama teh. wkwkwkk... tapi karena ini dulunya ff lama ku dan chara utamanya namanya Rhozella, dan waktu itu judul ffku juga Rhozella, jadinya aku malas ganti judul. lol :3

**shiskarashi: **Udah lanjut kok :D Eh, aku gak bisa bikin lime. soalanya penempatan genrenya memang gore dan nanti bakalan rusak alurnya kalo aku kasoh lime, aku jug gak mahir bikinnya. hehe gomen ya :)

**Kikyu RKY: **Iya, berubah merah. :0

**Cpa ja blh: **Makasih ya, dan udah ku-Update kok. Silahkan baca... :)

**sudoer arekndaplekputrakramat: **Iya, makasih ya. Memang si Saku bandel tuh... Ok, dah lanjut loh. :)

**indri scorpion: **Makasihhhhhh... :*

**Erika Liana19: **Makasih ya... hehe Gaara itu kembarannya Sakura, dan Rhosella itu sebenarnya dulu ff lamaku yg udah ilang. tapi aku buat fersi SasuSaku. :D

* * *

Ok, _minnasan_. Terimakasih ya atas segala partisipasinya... :D

Medan, 10 Maret 2014

Salam sayang,

**zhaErza**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke berjalan selangkah demi selangkah dalam gelap. Tengah malam seperti ini, saat orang-orang telah tertidur pulas, lelaki itu malah menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah kuil yang terlihat sangat tua dan terletak di ujung distrik Uchiha.

Krietttt ...

Pintu kuil itu berbunyi saat Sasuke membukanya dan menatap ke arah dalam ruangan. Kuil itu sudah tidak digunakan untuk beribadah lagi karena sudah sangat tua. Lagipula, distrik elit itu sudah memiliki kuil baru untuk dipergunakan saat beribadah dan upacara keagamaan lainnya.

Suasana yang seram, tapi wajah lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya.

Senter yang ia bawa di arahkannya ke dalam kuil untuk melihat bagaimana kondisi kuil tua itu sekarang. Tidak kotor, mungkin ada penjaga yang bertugas membersihkan tempat itu. Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kuil.

Kuil Nakano.

Ia sudah lama mengetahui rahasia yang ada di balik kuil Nakano ini, sebuah tempat seperti perpustakaan klan yang banyak menyimpan informasi dan sejarah mengenai klan mereka dan tanpa diketahui Itachi; kakaknya yang sedang berada di luar kota, Sasuke kembali untuk mengunjungi tempat rahasia itu dan menyelidiki informasi tentang masa lalu klan-nya.

Mengenai Rhosella, khususnya.

Setelah menuruni tangga dan sampai di perpustakaan rahasia itu, tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk memencet tombol sakelar. Ruangan itupun seketika menjadi terang.

Tidak sembarangan orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam perpustakaan rahasia yang ada di kuil Nakano, hanya yang berdarah Uchiha dan yang memiliki kemampuan mata khususlah yang bisa membuka segel dari pintu rahasia perpustakaan tersebut. Tidak banyak dari mereka, keturunan Uchiha yang memiliki kemampuan itu. Hanya Uchiha terpilihlah yang bisa memiliki mata ajaib itu.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Langkah kaki Sasuke terdengar jelas di dalam ruangan yang sepi, ada beberapa buku yang terletak di atas meja. Sepertinya kakaknya sedang meneliti dan mencari tahu sesuatu.

Sasuke memegang buku itu lalu membaca judul di sampul buku tersebut.

"Heh." Seringai lelaki itu langsung terpampang di wajah dinginnya.

"Rhosella, segel gaib jelmaan Iblis Mouryuu?" Ucap dan tanyanya kepada diri sendiri.

Sepertinya Sang Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak kepada lelaki Uchiha yang tengah menyeringai dengan wajah dinginnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R****hosella**

_**By**_**: ****zhaErza**

Di_ c__hapter_ 3 ini, ide dari _scene_ SasuSaku dan lepasnya segel Sakura dibantu oleh **Miyuki Uchiha (**_**Collaboration**_**)**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam charanya**

**Terinspirasi dari Pupa**

_**Pair: **_**SasuSaku****&amp;****GaaSaku**_** (Family/Twin**__**s**__**)**_

_**Genre**_**: **_**S**__**upernatural/Romance/Fantasy**_

_**Rate**_**: **_**Mature for Gore**_

_**Warning**_**:**** OOC, ****Typo, RnR dan lain lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter **_**3**

* * *

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi ini saat berada di rumah mereka, Sasori dibuat pusing sekaligus ada perasaan tersayat ketika mendengar pertanyaan adik perempuannya—Sakura. Gadis gulali itu menceritakan mimpinya dan langsung menanyakan hal yang paling ditakuti dan dihindari oleh Sasori.

"Kak Sasori, ayo jawab?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasori berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan berusaha melarikan diri dari pegangan tangan Sakura di lengannya. Namun, Sakura terus saja bertanya tentang sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikatakannya dengan jujur, khususnya kepada Sakura.

"Kak, kenapa _k__aa-san_ tidak tinggal bersama kita saja? Memangnya sakit apa, sih? Aku ingin menjenguk juga, selama ini tidak pernah menjenguk. Aku ingin lihat wajahnya, juga ingin mendengar suaranya o_kaa-san_, Kak!" ucap Sakura menjadi lirih.

Sasori hanya diam, lagi-lagi ia mendengar pertanyaan yang ditakutinya. Kebohongan apalagi yang harus dikatakannya kepada Sakura.

"Maaf, Saku-_chan_. Untuk sekarang ini, sebaiknya jangan bertemu dulu. Sudah aku jelaskan, bukan? Kalau ibu kita mengalami gangguan psikis setelah kematian ayah. Ketika sudah sembuh, pasti _k__aa-san_ akan tinggal bersama kita lagi, ok." Sasori menjelaskan sambil tersenyum hangat dan membelai kepala Sakura.

"Ta-tapi, apa sakitnya tidak terlalu lama, Kak? Sudah 15 tahun lebih, bukan?" tanya Sakura yang mulai ragu dengan setiap penjelasan dari Sasori.

"Tahukah kau, Sakura? Penyakit psikis itu lebih susah disembuhkan daripada penyakit fisik. Itu sebabnya, kita harus selalu bersabar dan mendoakan kesembuhan ibu kita, ok."

Sakura hanya mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum kepada Sasori.

"Baiklah, sekarang tolong panggilkan Gaara untuk segera sarapan, Saki!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ino-pig!" teriak Sakura nyaring saat melihat Ino dari kejauhan ketika ia dan Gaara baru sampai di gerbang sekolah. Dan Gaara hanya menghela napasnya saja ketika mendengar suara Sakura yang berteriak itu.

Sakura dan Gaara sudah bersekolah di sini selama dua bulan lebih dan Sakura benar-benar lupa dengan kekesalannya waktu itu saat ia didaftarkan di sekolah ini karena ia mendapatkan banyak teman baik di sekolah barunya.

Ino melihat ke arah Sakura dan langsung berlari ke arah duo Haruno itu.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan di depan Gaara, para gadis itu sedang asik berbicara dan menggosip mengenai sekolah mereka ini. Sedangkan Gaara, lelaki itu hanya memperhatikan mereka saja dalam diam.

Sakura bukan hanya akrab dengan Ino yang dijadikannya sebagai sahabat, tapi ia juga menjadi sangat dekat dengan Naruto yang memiliki sifat periang dan gampang bercengkerama dengan siapa saja.

Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Naruto sudah menjadi kakak kedua jikalau Gaara tidak ada di sampingnya. Dan tentu saja hal ini tidak diketahui oleh Gaara.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya? Naruto dan Sakura bisa sangat dekat. Semua ini terjadi saat Naruto menceritakan dan menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Sakura, ketika ia melihat untuk kesekian kalinya ada aura dan ular aneh yang mengelilingi Sakura saat gadis itu marah. Sakura awalnya bersikeras kalau tidak ada yang aneh pada dirinya, tapi akhirnya ia memberitahukan bahwa yang dilihat Naruto itu memang benar ada pada diri Sakura. Dan Sakura menjelaskan kalau itu adalah pelindung Sakura walau Naruto berpendapat lain di dalam hatinya.

Ya, Naruto melihat apa yang ada di diri Sakura bukan sebagai pelindung atau hal baik, tetapi lelaki berambut kuning itu melihat ada aura gelap yang sangat kuat bersarang di tubuh Sakura dan itu adalah aura negatif dan berasal dari dunia kegelapan.

Dunia Iblis.

**o0o**

Sasori menatap kosong dinding kantornya, ia benar-benar memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sakura tadi. Terlihat jelas ada keinginan yang kuat untuk bertemu dengan ibu mereka dan kerinduan yang jelas tercetak di mata hijau seteduh hutan itu.

Sasori menghela napasnya dengan gusar.

"Kau terlihat sangat kacau, teman?" lelaki yang berbicara itu langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasori dan mendekat ke arahnya. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Itachi? Kapan sampainya?" tanya Sasori heran, pasalnya yang ia tahu bahwa lelaki sulung Uchiha itu sedang berada di luar kota.

"Tadi pagi, aku ke sini hanya ingin menyapamu." Jawabnya dengan ramah.

Dan akhirnya kedua orang sahabat itu pun membicarakan banyak hal bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kauserius ingin membawa ibumu pulang? Apakah dia sudah sehat?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya, mungkin ini sudah saatnya. Lagi pula, kejadian itu sudah sangat lama. Kasihan Sakura." Ucap Sasori sambil menatap foto Sakura, Gaara dan dirinya yang ada di mejanya.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu, aku akan membatu membawa ibumu pulang nanti."

"Tidak perlu! Aku akan pergi bersama Gaara. Kau sebaiknya istirahat, lihatlah keriput di wajahmu sudah semakin parah." Ucap Sasori sambil menyeringai.

"Keparat kau, _Babydoll_."

**o0o**

_Emerald_ itu terbelalak dan berkaca-kaca.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya dan harunya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini.

Gaara dan Sasori bilang, wanita yang tengah duduk di ruangan keluarga itu adalah ibunya. ibunya yang tidak pernah dilihatnya karena memiliki tekanan psikis yang parah selama belasan tahun. Dan akhirnya ibunya sembuh dan kembali pulang ke rumah mereka.

"_Kaa-san_," ucapnya dengan pelan lalu tersenyum.

Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah ibunya yang sedang duduk ditemani Sasori, sedangkan Gaara berdiri di samping gadis gulali itu.

Sakura kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa bersama ibunya, lalu ia memeluk ibunya itu dengan pelan.

"_Kaa-san_," ucapnya kembali.

Gaara tersenyum tipis saat melihat kebahagiaan Sakura, sedangkan Sasori; lelaki itu sudah hampir meneteskan air mata bahagia.

"Kau ... siapa?" tanya Mebuki dengan pelan dan matanya kelihatan kosong.

Seperti tertimpa beban teramat berat, tubuh Sakura agak menegang ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Eh, aku ... aku anak _Kaa-san_," ucap Sakura gemetar.

Melihat situasi itu, Sasori pun berbicara.

"Sakura, _kaa-san_ memang banyak melupakan hal penting, mungkin karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Waktu pertama kali menjenguk, ibu juga tidak mengenaliku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa?" tanya Mebuki kembali, kali ini Mebuki memperhatikan Sakura.

"Aku ... Sakura," Mebuki memperhatikan Sakura intens, 'merah jambu' batinnya, "Haruno Sakura, adik Kak Sasori dan kembaran dari Gaara." Lanjutnya melengkapi ucapannya.

Mebuki melihat Sakura dari ujung kepala sampai ke kaki, rambut merah jambu, mata hijau teduh; ciri khas dari Sakura—anaknya yang seharusnya sudah dimusnahkan dan mati.

Tiba-tiba Mebuki terbelalak, tubuhnya bergetar dan keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Seketika sekelebat ingatan bertahun-tahun lalu bermunculan di memori otaknya.

Dan tiba-tiba ia menjerit histeris, membuat mereka yang ada di rumah itu terkejut bukan main.

"HUAAAAAA ... Iblis ... PERGI dari kehidupan KELUARGAKUUU, pergi. Matiiii ... IBLIS." Teriak Mebuki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kaa-san_ membencikukan, Kak?" tanya Sakura setelah mereka menenangkan ibunya dengan Sasori yang merikan obat penenang.

Sasori diam, kemudian ia tersenyum hangat.

"Saat bertemu denganku, ibu juga berteriak seperti itu. Mungkin dirinya masih belum terbiasa dengan kita semua." Ucap Sasori menjelaskan.

.

Sudah satu minggu ibu mereka tinggal bersama di kediaman keluarga Haruno dan ibu mereka masih berkelakuan sama seperti saat pertama berbicara dengan Sakura. Sakura bahkan sempat menangis dan segelnya hampir lepas, kalau saja tidak ada Gaara yang selalu menemaninya dan menenangkannya.

Dan Gaara hanya bisa memeluk dan mencium pucuk kepala Sakura.

.

Semenjak kedatangan ibu mereka, Sakura dan Gaara hanya pergi berdua diantar Ibiki. Dan Sasori menyuruh rekannya Deidara untuk mengurus perusahaan keluarga Haruno.

"Hoi, _Forehead_. Kenapa murug terus? Sudah 4 hari kau tidak semangat begini." Tanya Ino yang mulai khawatir.

"Iya, Sakura-_chan._ Kalau ada masalah sebaiknya diceritakan, mana tahu kalau kami bisa memberikan solusi." Hinata pun ikut berbicara.

"Benar kata Hinata, Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Sakura yang masih murung.

"Jangan dicubit. Dasar _bakaaa_ ..." ucap Sakura yang kesal.

Sebelum jam istirahat berakhir, Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk ke suatu tempat. Dia mengajak Sakura pergi ke atap sekolah setelah sebelumnya membeli jus di kantin terlebih dahulu.

Mereka menaiki tangga, kemudian Naruto membuka pintunya dan mereka pun sampai di atap sekolah.

Mereka duduk sambil menyandar di dinding.

"Ini!" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan jus _cherry_ kepada Sakura, "ceritakanlah, Saku!" ucap Naruto setelah mereka meminum jus.

"Aku ... aku sudah bertemu ibu, Naruto."

"Wahhh ... benarkah? Akhirnya kau bisa melihat dan bertemu ibumu, pasti kau berbahagia." Naruto berbicara riang.

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Sakura menceritakan semua yang terjadi kepada dirinya, mulai dari awal pertemuannya dengan ibunya, ibunya yang kemudian menjerit dan seperti marah juga takut dan ibunya yang seperti tidak menginginkannya di dunia ini. Sakura menceritakannya sambil menangis.

Melihat Sakura menangis, Naruto menggenggam tangannya dan mengelus lembut kepala merah jambu itu lalu membiarkan Sakura bersandar di dadanya sambil kembali membelai pelan rambut dan bahu Sakura.

Saat itu, baik Naruto dan Sakura tidak tahu bahwa sedang menjadi bahan tontonan dari dua orang pria yang berdiri di tempat berbeda.

Yang satu berdiri di belakang pintu sambil menunjukkan ekspresi datar dan benci yang terlihat jelas di mata hijaunya dan yang satu lagi berdiri di samping dinding di sebelah Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang duduk di sana, dengan ekspresi datar dan dingin yang terlihat di mata _onyx_-nya.

Gaara dan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dan berbeda dari Gaara. Biasanya lelaki itu selalu ada untuknya dan mau menemaninya ke mana pun ia ingin. Tapi, sudah dua hari Gaara berbeda dan tidak seperti biasanya. Dan itu membuat Sakura kesal juga khawatir.

Malam ini bulan sedang penuh dan bersinar terang. Purnama bersinar di langit malam yang banyak dihiasi bintang-bintang dan Sakura sangat benci akan hal itu.

Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga, tersiram cat pula. Mungkin itulah ungkapan yang cocok untuk Sakura sekarang. Sudah bulan purnama dan pastinya selalu berwujud aneh dan menakutkan, ibunya semakin histeris dan tidak mau bertemu dengannya, ditambah lagi Gaara yang seperti menghindar dan tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Sakura menjadi kesal sendiri dan ia memutuskan untuk menemui Gaara yang ada di kamarnya.

Membawa boneka panda hadiah dari Sasori saat dia berulang tahun dulu, Sakura berjalan menuju kamar Gaara.

Pintunya tidak dikunci. Batin Sakura senang.

Kepalanya mengintip masuk sedangkan badannya masih di luar pintu, Sakura mengintip ke dalam kamar Gaara.

"Tok ... tok ... tok ... ada orangnya tidak, ya?" ucap Sakura.

Sakura melihat Gaara yang sedang tidur di ranjangnya dan ia memutuskan untuk masuk.

Naik ke atas tempat tidur dan duduk bersila menghadap Gaara sambil memeluk bonekanya.

"Gaara ... bangun!" ucapnya menggoyangkan tubuh kakaknya itu.

"Engg ..."

"Gaara?" ada nada tanya pada panggilan Sakura.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Pergilah! Aku ingin tidur," ucap Gaara dingin.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, dan dia malah tiduran di sebelah Gaara sambil merebut _Teddy Bear_ yang Gaara peluk.

"Ck."

"Hei, mau ke mana?"

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Gaara bangun dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Setelah Gaara selesai mandi, Gaara kembali menyuruh Sakura untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau kenapa? Selalu mengusirku dan tidak mau bersamaku lagi, kau berubah." Ucap Sakura kesal.

Gaara hanya diam dan mendengus saja.

"Berubah, eh? Kata-kata itu, kukembalikan untukmu." Ucap Gaara.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak asik, tidak seperti Naruto." Ucap Sakura yang kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Gaara menatap Sakura teramat datar dan dingin.

"Aku tidak suka disamakan dengan sampah seperti dia." Ucap Gaara dengan nada datarnya.

"Kenapa jadi menghina Naruto? Itu memang kenyataan, kau tidak menyenangkan. Dasar panda jelek." Ucap Sakura yang berjalan melewati Gaara.

Gaara menarik tangan Sakura dan menghadapkannya ke depan wajahnya.

"Apa saja?" tanya Gaara ambigu.

"Haa?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Yang sudah kalian lakukan?"

"Apanya? Sebenarnya kenapa, sih? Gaara aneh." Ucap Sakura yang merasa aneh dengan Gaara.

"Sakura, aku tidak suka kau **disetuh** oleh **lelaki** itu. Apalagi sampai berpegangan tangan, saling membelai, bahkan berpelukan. **Aku tidak suka**. Jangan dekat atau berteman dengannya lagi." Ada nada penekanan di beberapa kata yang diucapkan Gaara.

"Ma-maksdunya Naruto? Kau ini apa-apaan, Gaara. Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengannya, dan jangan mengaturku seenaknya. Lagipula, Naruto sudah kuanggap kakakku." Ucap Sakura yang kesal.

"Jangan seenaknya menganggap orang asing sebagai keluarga. Aku tidak terima itu."

"Ini semua kehidupanku, jangan seenaknya berpendapat. Lagipula, Naruto itu orang baik, dan aku senang jika bisa akrab dengannya. Aku—" kata-kata Sakura dipotong oleh bentakan Gaara.

" Aku TIDAK SUKA ... atau akan kulaporkan kepada Sasori jika kau berbuat tidak senono di sekolah dengan lelaki bajingan itu." ucap Gaara mengancam.

"AKU tidak pernah melakukan HAL ITU, kami hanya teman. Dan kau jangan seenaknya MEMFITNAH. Aku tidak ak—"

"Jangan pancing aku untuk menghajarnya sampai mati, karena berani menyentuhmu. Kauingin, eh?" ucap Gaara menyeringai.

"Kau jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak ... hhhahh ... hahh ... Aku BENCI KAU ... dasar JAHAT." Teriak Sakura kepada Gaara.

Sakura menghentakkan tangannya kuat lalu lari ke dalam kamarnya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke atas ranjang kamarnya lalu mendudukkan diri sambil memeluk lututnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, air matanya menetes.

Sakura menggumam pelan.

"Aku benci Gaara."

**.**

"_Jika setetes air mata mengalir di wajahnya, dan ada kebencian yang kuat di hatinya. Walau itu hanya se detik, maka aku akan menguasainya. Jiwa dan raganya. Aku akan tumbuh bersamanya dan menjadikannya sebagai diriku."_

"Kebencian adalah kelemahan dari segel Rhosella, kebencian adalah pusat dari tempat Mouryuu bersarang di tubuhnya." Sasuke bergumam membaca buku tebal yang berhasil di _copy_-nya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Buku tentang segel Rhosella.

**.**

DEG.

**.**

"_Purnama adalah kelemahan segel, akan semakin melemah dan melemah sampai akhirnya segel itu terhapus dan membangkitkannya. Iblis itu. Uchiha, Haruno dan Uzumaki yang akan menyempurnakan penyegelan. Dan Uchiha yang akan menjaga segel dengan mata dan darahnya."_

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat kalimat terakhir.

"'Mata' aku mengerti maksud itu. Lalu, 'darah' apa maksudnya?"

**.**

DEG.

"**Grrrrrrr **... **Graaaaaarrrr **..."

Tubuh Sakura penuh dengan aura hitam keunguan yang mengelilinginya, kuku-kuku jarinya meruncing panjang seperti pisau dan berwarna hitam pekat. Pupil matanya yang merah darah dan gigi taring yang tajam menghiasi bibir hitamnya. Tubuh Sakura menjadi berwarna kemerahan seperti terbakar dan ular-ular itu semakin jelas terlihat dengan listrik kehitaman yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Sakura lepas kendali, segel itu terbuka dan menampilkan jejak-jejak tato segel yang kian menghilang dari dahinya.

"**HUARRRRR **...** Grrrr **..." auman mengerikan keluar dari bibir yang terbuka lebar karena jeritannya.

Suara itu terdengar sampai ke kamar Gaara, bahkan ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

Gaara datang dan mendobrak pintu kamar Sakura. Seketika matanya terbelalak.

Sakura, mengerikan dengan wujud iblis itu.

Mengambil tindakan cepat, Gaara mengeluarkan kemampuannya untuk menghentikan dan memperbaiki segel Sakura.

Benang-benang kasat mata yang bercahaya keluar dari kesepuluh jemari Gaara. Kemudian, lelaki itu mengikatkannya kepada Sakura.

"GRAAAAA ..."

Iblis itu melawan dan memutuskan benang _cakra_ itu, Gaara pun terpental karena tidak bisa menahan iblis itu lebih lama.

Ia terlempar ke arah sebuah cermin hias yang ada di kamar Sakura.

Brukkk ...

"Ugh ..." Gaara terjatuh dengan punggung yang tertancap pecahan kaca yang pecah akibat terlemparnya ia ke arah cermin hias itu. Punggungnya mengeluarkan darah yang banyak. Dan napasnya terengah-engah karena sakit yang luar bisa diterimanya.

Napasnya tidak beraturan dan darahnya semakin banyak menetes keluar tubuhnya melalui sobekan dan sayatan yang diciptakan kaca-kaca itu.

Tapi ia harus menghentikan iblis itu sebelum segelnya terhapus.

**.**

Sasori berlari dari ruang tamu menuju kamar Sakura yang ada di lantai dua, ia kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar yang berantakan itu, heran biasanya kamar Sakura selalu rapi. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Gaa-ra."

Sasori segera mengikat Sakura dengan benang _cakra_ yang ia keluarkan dari jemarinya.

"Itachi, tolong lepaskan Gaara dari kuku yang menancap di perutnya itu!" teriak Sasori panik.

Sasori masih beruntung karena malam ini Itachi sedang mampir ke rumahnya.

Itachi menuruti perintah Sasori dan dia melepaskan Gaara dari kuku yang menancap itu, Sakura masih terikat dengan benang _cakra_ yang dimiliki Sasori.

Setelah Gaara terlepas dari Sakura yang sedang dikuasai iblis Mouryuu. Itachi meletakkan tubuh Gaara yang sudah pingsan di pangkuannya.

"Sasori, sebaiknya kaubawa Gaara ke rumah Sakit. Kau tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan, aku yang akan menahannya dengan _Susano'o_ miliku. Jika hanya sekitar sepuluh menit, mungkin aku bisa," Itachi merubah _onyx_ matanya menjadi berwarna merah darah, "Sasuke sedang menuju ke sini, tadi aku sudah menghubunginya ketika mendengar suaranya itu." ucapnya kemudian.

"Baiklah, akan kuserah—" ucap Sasori terpotong karena ibunya datang dan berteriak histeris.

"Apa yang ... HUAAA ... iblis itu membunuh anakku, Gaara. Argggg ..."

Itachi bergerak cepat untuk membuat Mebuki pingsan, lalu ia mengambil membawa Mebuki ke kamar tidurnya.

Setelah itu, ia menggantikan posisi Sasori untuk membuat Sakura tidak bisa bergerak.

"_Susano'o_." Ucap Itachi. Lalu, _Susano'o_ itachi pun mengunci pergerakan Sakura dengan kedua tangannya yang mengapit tubuh Sakura.

Sasori membawa Gaara ke rumah sakit dan menyerahkan masalah Rhosella kepada duo Uchiha itu.

**.**

Sasuke tiba di rumah Haruno dan langsung mencari kamar Sakura, sepertinya hal itu cukup mudah karena suara auman Sakura yang sedang dirasuki iblis dapat terdengar jelas.

"Itachi," Panggil Sasuke, "Rhosella, lepas?" lanjutnya dengan nada tanya.

"Sasuke, cepatlah. Gunakan _Tsukuyomi_ untuk kembali mengaktifkan Rhosella, walau tidak akan sempurna kalau bukan Uzumaki yang menyegelnya, setidaknya Rhosella bisa bertahan untuk sementara waktu sebelum kita menemukan Uzumaki yang cocok."

Sasuke mengaktifkan mata merahnya, mata itu dihiasi bintang segi enam berwarna merah.

Darah segar keluar dari mata Sasuke dan menetes melewati pipi tirusnya, Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya ke hadapan wajah Sakura yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari _Susano'o_ Itachi. Menatap ke arah mata Sakura yang berwarna merah dan ia pun menggumamkan sesuatu.

"_Tsukuyomi_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura pingsan setelah mereka berhasil mengaktifkan kembali segel Rhosella, dan karena Mebuki sudah terbangun dan berteriak histeris ketika melihat Sakura, maka Itachi yang akan menenangkan Mebuki dan Sakura di bawa pulang ke distrik Uchiha oleh Sasuke karena Mebuki tidak mengizinkannya tinggal di kediaman Haruno.

Maka, ikatan permainan takdir Sasuke dan Sakura pun dimulai sejak saat mata dan darah Sasuke menghentikan Sang Iblis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Uchiha akan menjaga segel Rhosella dengan mata dan darahnya. Hanya Uchiha terpilihlah yang bisa menjaga dan memilikinya. Sang Jelmaan Iblis. Haruno."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: **

Hufffff ... Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga, terima kasih untuk **Miyuki Uchiha ** yang telah memberikanku pencerahan ide mengenai scene SasuSaku dan lepasnya segel Sakura. Kalau gak ada ide darinya, aku bakalan gak update karena gak nemui alur yg pas untuk scene SasuSaku. :D

Oh, ya. Masalah wujud Sakura yg lepas kendali, mungkin bentuknya anggap aja kaya Naruto yg masih ekor 4. Bedanya, Sakura ada aura hitam dan ular yang mengelilinginya. Kalau bentuk ularnya kaya ada listrik hitam gitu. :D hehe ...

Dan terima kasih bagi semuanya yang telah mengikuti fic ini. :D

Balasan untuk yang Sider aja, ya. Yang ada akun cek PM, ya. :)

**Balasan:**

**ravenpink: **Ok, udah update nihhh. :)

**Lynn Sasuke:** Iya dong. Kan Gore. hoho...

** :** Hehe, maaf ya. Tapi kali ini panjang kok chap 3 nya. :)

**vanny-chan:** Makasih Vannychan, Gaara cuma over protec aja. Dan gak suka kalau Saku disentuh lelaki lain. :D

**haruchan:** Tenang, kalau Sasuke dia udah tau. Tapi, Naruto dia gak tau apa2. Iya, aku dari Medan. Wahh ... temenmu banyak yg di Medan? di mananya? dan kamu tinggal di mana? #kepo. :D

**who am I:** Makasih, ya. Aku juga udah nonton film itu. Tapi menurutku conjuring gak terlalu serem, cuma efek musiknya yg buat suasana serem sama rumahnya. :D

**Nameyuki kun: **Ini chap 3 udah lanjut. :)

**Uchiha Sakura:** Iya, GaaSaku kembaran kok. :)

**Icha:** Udah di lanjut nih. :)

Ok, terima kasih untuk semuanya.

Salam sayang,

**zhaErza**

**Medan, 24 April 2014**


	4. Chapter 4

**R****hosella**

_**By**_**: ****zhaErza**** (Cherry Philein)**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam charanya**

**Terinspirasi dari Pupa**

_**Pair: **_**SasuSaku ****&amp; ****GaaSaku**_** (Family/Twin**__**s**__**)**_

_**Genre**_**: **_**S**__**upernatural/Romance/Fantasy**_

_**Rate**_**: **_**Mature for Gore**_

_**Warning**_**:**** OOC, ****Typo, ****EyD?, ****RnR dan lain lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter **_**4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Selamat Membaca**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't Like? Don't Read**_

* * *

Bingung, itulah yang sekarang dirasakan oleh Sakura. Dirinya baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya dan ia begitu heran saat ia menemukan dirinya tidak di kamarnya—tentu saja kamarnya yang bernuansa _pink_ sangat berbeda dengan ruangan yang sekarang ditempatinya. Kamar ini bernuansa biru muda dan ada lambang kipas merah putih di dinding ruangan itu.

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang. Kemarin, seingatnya ia bertengkar dengan Gaara kemudian menangis di atas ranjangnya dan tertidur. Itulah yang dapat diingat gadis gulali yang sekarang menatap ruangan biru muda itu dengan heran. Sakura menekuk wajahnya masam, kenapa pula dia bisa ada di kamar ini? Siapa yang membawanya ke kamar ini?

Krekk ...

Suara pintu yang terbuka menandakan seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar yang ditempati Sakura sekarang.

"Ah ... _ohayou_. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah baikan, Nak?" wanita paruh baya yang masih kelihatan cantik itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura dan ia pun berjalan mendekati gadis yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"A-ano?" Sakura kembali bingung.

"Aku adalah ibunya Sasu-_chan_, panggil saja _Ba-san_. Siapa namamu, Nak?" tanya kembali wanita itu dengan lembut sambil memberikan teh kepada Sakura.

Sakura meminum teh yang diberikan oleh Mikoto dengan pelan dan masih menatap wanita itu dengan bingung. Siapa pula Sasu-_chan_? Pikir Sakura.

"Sasu-_chan_ itu si-siapa, _Ba-san_?" Sakura merasa gugup seketika.

"Uchiha Sasuke-_chan_ ... bukanya kau itu teman se kelasnya?"

"Ppfff ... Sa-sasu-_chan_?" Sakura menahan tawanya seketika. Tidak disangkannya, kalau lelaki berwajah _horror_ itu dipanggil seimut itu oleh ibunya. Ohh, Tuhan ... izinkan dia untuk memanggil Sasuke dengan _suffix _yang sama seperti ibunya di sekolah nanti. Kita lihat bagaimana ekspresi lelaki sok _cool_ itu, "Ekhem ... aku Haruno Sakura, _Ba-san_. _Etto,_ kenapa aku ada di sini?" Sakura menghentikan tawanya dan bertanya penasaran kepada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Hmm ... Sasu-_chan_ yang membawamu ke sini. Ahh ... Sasu-_chan_, kau akhirnya sudah pulang, Nak." Mikoto memekik heboh ketika Sasuke memasuki kamar itu dan lelaki bungsu Uchiha itu hanya mendelik _horror_ ketika ibunya memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Ck, di depan Sakura pula.

Sakura kembali tertawa tertahan Saat ibu Sasuke memanggil lelaki itu dengan nama imutnya. Ahh ... itu sungguh lucu, apalagi melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang seketika menjadi sebal. Dia pasti sangat malu dan tersiksa. Batin Sakura dan ia tertawa seram dalam hatinya. Khu khu khu.

"Hn." Benar, 'kan? Uchiha Sasu-_chan_ ini sok _cool_, bahkan terhadap keluarganya. Dasar. Batin gadis gulali itu.

"Sekarang, sebaiknya kaujelaskan kepadanya, kenapa kau membawa 'pacarmu' ini kemarin malam dalam keadaan pingsan?" ucap Mikoto yang membuat kedua mata Sakura terbalak dan mulutnya mengaga. Hell.

"Pa-pacar? Semalam a-aku pingsan? Kau menculiku, ya?" Tunjuk Sakura tepat di depan wajah lelaki dingin itu.

"Hei ... hei ... jangan bertengkar, haduhhh ... masalah anak muda yang lagi kasmaran ... sebaiknya kutinggal dulu, ya. Akan kubuatkan makanan." Mikoto melangkah keluar sambil tersenyum penuh arti tanpa memedulikan Sakura yang memekik tidak terima dan Sasuke yang mendecak sebal atas ulah ibunya yang seenaknya itu.

Setelah pintu kamar ditutup oleh Mikoto, Sakura pun menatap Sasuke dengan sangar. Seolah tatapannya bisa membakar rambut ayam Sasuke.

"Apa yang kaulakukan padaku, **Sasu-**_**chan**_?" ucap Sakura dengan nada rendah berbahaya.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika gadis _pinky_ ini seenak jidatnya yang lebar itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang paling menyebalkan bagi Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menculikmu dan hentikan panggilan itu, _Pinky head_!"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, AYAMMM!" Sakura menggeram benci saat Sasuke memanggilnya dan dengan sengaja menghina rambutnya yang tidak wajar dan dahinya. Dia benar-benar yakin, lelaki ini pasti sengaja mencari ribut dengannya.

"Tenanglah! Kau membuatku tuli. Dasar _Barbar._" Ucap lelaki itu dengan jengah.

Sakura ingin sekali mencekik lelaki yang berdiri sok _cool_ di depannya itu. Sialll ... lelaki ini membunuh kesabarannya.

Sakura membuang wajahnya ke arah lain saat Sasuke memperhatikannya, malas dia melihat wajah lelaki datar itu. 'Heh ... dasar ayam jelek.' Hardiknya dalam hati.

"Aku ingin pulang!" ucap Sakura dengan nada memerintah kepada Sasuke.

Lelaki Uchiha itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar nada gadis gulali itu yang seolah tidak getar memerintahnya.

"Anak-anak, saatnya makan siang!" jerit Mikoto terdengar dan membuat dua sejoli itu terdiam, khususnya Sakura karena tadi perutnya berbunyi setelah mendengar suara Mikoto. Benar juga, dia belum makan apa-apa sejak pagi. Dan wajahnya memerah karena malu, belum lagi seringai Sasuke yang menghinanya secara tidak langsung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~o0o~**

Bau obat-obatan langsung menerpa indra penciuman Sakura ketika ia dan Sasuke sampai di rumah sakit Konoha. Ia menerima kabar dari kakak sulungnya kalau saudara kembarnya mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan saudaranya itu harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari ke depan.

Sakura sangat khawatir, ia takut kalau kondisi Gaara parah.

Sasuke hanya sesekali melirik gadis yang berjalan di sebelahnya dengan gelisah, sangat terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya dan tangannya yang terus berkaitan antara yang satu dengan yang lain.

"Tenanglah, kakakmu pasti baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"_A-arigatou_, Sasu-_chan_." Sakura mengatakannya dengan tulus dan membalas senyuman Sasuke.

Mendengar panggilan yang dilontarkan Sakura, seketika senyum Sasuke langsung pudar dan ia ingin sekali menjitak kepala _pink_ yang masih tersenyum kepadanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa itu.

Sasuke pun hanya menghela napas sabar. Setidaknya ia masih ingat ini adalah rumah sakit.

Mereka berjalan dengan lumayan cepat ketika sudah melihat Itachi yang ada di depan kamar rawat Gaara.

"Hei ... masuklah! Mereka sudah menunggumu, Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Itachi tersenyum.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan ia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki ruangan rawat saudara kembarnya itu.

Ketika membuka pintu, Gaara sedang duduk sambil disuapi makan oleh Sasori.

Gaara melihat kedatangan Sakura pun tersenyum hangat kepadanya dan Sakura langsung berlari untuk memeluk kakak kembarannya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Gaara ... hiksss ..." Gaara meringis karena pelukan Sakura yang mengenai lukanya. Sadar dengan rasa sakit Gaara, Sakura pun melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan.

Dan mereka berdua menjadi tontonan gratis bagi duo Uchiha yang terdiam memandangi si kembar.

"Hikksss ... dasar, kau membuatku hampir mati ketakutan. Aku sangat khawatir," Sakura menangis semakin menjadi ketika memperhatikan kondisi Gaara yang sangat memprihatinkan. Kepala dan tubuh bagian atasya dibalut perban, bahkan di bagian perut depan Gaara masih terdapat bercak darah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya kecelakaan dan untungnya aku masih bisa duduk, kaulihat?" ucap Gaara sambil mengelus rambut Sakura.

Sasuke merasa aneh melihat hubungan si kembar itu. lihatlah! Bahkan sekarang Gaara sedang menghapus air mata Sakura dan mencium dahinya. Bukankah mereka terlalu intim untuk sekedar saudara kembar? Apa jangan-jangan ada yang tidak beres antara mereka berdua? Mengingat si kembar itu tumbuh tanpa pengawasan orang tua, itulah yang ia tahu dari Itachi. Sasuke menghela napas karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak, bisa-bisanya ia melakukan praduga terhadap si kembar itu. Ini bukan urusanku. Batinnya kembali.

Itachi menyeringai ketika memperhatikan gelagat Sasuke yang menatap kembar Haruno itu yang sedang berpelukan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Wajah lelaki berambut ayam itu datar, tapi Itachi tahu kalau Sasuke sedang melihat benci ke arah Sakura dan Gaara. Haah ... sepertinya terjadi sesuatu saat Sakura berada di rumahnya bersama Sasuke kemarin malam.

Sadar diperhatikan Sang kakak, Sasuke menatap Uchiha sulung itu dengan tajam dan dibalas Itachi dengan seringai yang semakin lebar.

Itachi mendekatkan kepalanya yang lebih tinggi ke kepala Sasuke dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Cemburu, Hmm~" bisik Itachi.

Sasuke mendelik ketika mendengar suara rendah Itachi dalam bisikannya. Uchiha bungsu itu lalu menatap kakaknya bengis dan menginjak kuat kaki Itachi yang ada di sebelahnya. Membuat lelaki sulung itu menjerit tertahan.

Mendengar suara itachi, mereka yang sedari tadi sedang sibuk sendiri pun menatap lelaki berambut panjang itu.

"Hanya tersedak." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk rambut panjangnya.

Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Gaara.

"Gaara, berbaringlah!" ucap Sakura sambil membatu Gaara berbaring.

Setelah membantu Gaara berbaring, Sakura meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di perut Gaara yang terluka.

Semua yang ada di kamar rawat itu terkejut ketika dari kedua telapak tangan Sakura mengeluarkan cahaya kehijauan yang menyerap masuk ke dalam tubuh Gaara.

Gaara merasakan perlahan-lahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya menghilang dan tubuhnya menjadi lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Ia menutup matanya untuk menikmati rasa sejuk yang masuk ke dalam perutnya dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Itachi dan Sasuke seketika langsung mengaktifkan _sharingan_ mereka untuk mempelajari dan menganalisa kejadian yang baru pertama kali mereka saksikan.

Sasori terbelalak ketika melihat Sakura.

"Hentikan, Sakura-_chan_! Rambutmu berubah menjadi hitam," ucapnya sambil mendekati adiknya itu.

"Eh?" Sakura melihat rambutnya yang sudah berubah warna, lalu menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan kepada Gaara, Saku-_chan_?" kembali Sasori bertanya ketika melihat Gaara yang duduk dan membuka perban kepalanya.

Kepala lelaki bertato '_Ai'_ itu sembuh seketika.

"Aku menyembuhkannya. Inikan sudah biasa kalau kami terluka." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang menampakkan gigi taringnya, membuat Itachi meringis ngeri.

"Kau terlalu banyak memakai tenaga, Sakura. Lihatlah! Ular-ular itu sudah muncul." Gaara berkata sambil menyentuhkan tangannya ke ular-ular yang beterbangan mengelilingi Sakura. Tangan Gaara tertembus ular-ular yang tidak bisa disentuh oleh orang lain selain Sakura. Ular-ular itu bagaikan _hologram_ yang bisa dilihat tapi tak bisa disentuh.

Sasori menatap adik-adiknya, ketika Sakura cemberut dan mengundang tawa Gaara.

"Sasuke! Lakukanlah seperti yang dijelaskan kemarin." Ujar sulung Haruno itu kepada Sasuke yang melangkah ke arah Sakura.

Sasuke yang sudah ada di sebelah Sakura kemudian menarik tangan gadis itu agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa-apaan kau?" yang mengeluarkan suara adalah Gaara dan bukannya Sakura yang bingung menatap bola mata merah Sasuke. Wajah lelaki yang masih duduk di ranjang pasien itu mengeras ketika dirinya tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke. Dan bahkan Sasori hanya tenang saja melihat Sakura yang jaraknya terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri tidak memedulikan Gaara. Ada yang ingin ia coba dan ia saksikan, ia benar-benar sangat penasaran ketika mendapatkan penjelasan kemarin pagi saat ia menemui Itachi dan Sasori yang ada di kamar rawat Gaara.

Sasuke mendekatkan ibu jarinya ke arah bibir Sakura, kemudian menyentuhkan taring Sakura yang memanjang dan tajam ke ibu jarinya, menekannya sedikit dan cairan merah kental itu keluar dari ibu jari Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Karena ulah lelaki di depannya ini, ia merasakan anyir darah dari ibu jari lelaki itu.

Setelah tangannya berdarah, Sasuke memegang dagu Sakura.

Gaara terbelalak dengan tindakan Sasuke kepada Sakura. Sungguh ia ingin memotong tangan lelaki itu yang seenak hatinya menyentuh Sakura.

Gerakan Gaara ditahan oleh Sasori, lelaki itu mengucapkan kata 'baik-baik saja dan lihatlah' kepada Gaara. Gaara pun mengurungkan niatnya dan dengan berat hati membiarkan Sasuke yang masih menyentuh dagu Sakura.

Sasuke yang menyentuh dagu Sakura dengan tangannya yang tidak mengeluarkan darah kemudian mengarahkan wajah Sakura agar menatap mata merah Sasuke. Ibu jarinya yang berdarah tadi ditempelkannya ke dahi Sakura tepatnya ke tanda persegi empat yang ada di dahi gadis itu, setelah darah Sasuke mewarnai dahi Sakura, ia menggerakkan kembali tatapan matanya ke arah mata Sakura yang berwarna sama dengan Sasuke. Tiga lingkaran hitam di mata Sasuke berputar dan darah itupun terserap di dahi Sakura. Sakura merasa terhisap saat memandangi mata lelaki di depannya ini. Dan berangsur-angsur ular-ular yang mengelilingi Sakura menghilang juga warna rambut gadis gulali itu kembali berubah menjadi merah mudah pucat.

Sakura terjatuh lemas di pelukan lelaki _raven_ itu.

Napas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Sasuke tidak mengira kalau ini akan menguras tenaganya dan tenaga Sakura juga.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya kedua sulung berbeda marga itu.

"Hn." Sasuke menggumam setelah bisa mengendalikan dirinya walaupun lelahnya masih dirasakannya.

"Engg ..." Sakura pun mengguman saja, dia bahkan sulit mengeluarkan suaranya sanking lelahnya, entah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sampai ia merasakan kelelahan yang sangat seperti ini.

Mereka masih berpelukan, tepatnya Sasuke yang menjaga keseimbangan Sakura yang kakinya bagai lumer. Lelaki itu kemudian menggendong Sakura _a la bridal style._

"Turunkan, Sasu-_chan_!" ucap Sakura dengan suara lemah.

"Pppfff ..." Sasuke mendelik ketika mendengar tawa tertahan Itachi dan Sasori bersamaan, tentu saja minus Gaara yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam.

'Ck, si P_inky Head_ ini, bisa-bisanya masih mencelaku dengan kondisinya yang sekarang.' Sasuke ingin sekali melemparkan gadis di gendongannya ini dari lantai sepuluh.

"Kauingin kubiarkan terkapar di lantai? dasar _Pink Head_." Cercanya dengan tajam.

Sakura cemberut bukan main saat mendengar ejekan Sasuke untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini Sakura masih tidur di rumah Uchiha mengingat Gaara masih harus dirawat di rumah sakit untuk istirahat total, walaupun seluruh luka-luka lelaki itu sudah disembuhkan olehnya.

Sakura sekarang sedang makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha.

Di meja yang besar itu ada dua lelaki Uchiha dan ibu mereka Mikoto. Mikoto sangat senang dengan kehadiran Sakura di kediamannya, ia sungguh merasa seperti memiliki seorang anak perempuan sekarang dan hal itu adalah impiannya sejak dulu.

"Saku-_chan_, makannya yang banyak biar sehat," lihatlah betapa perhatiannya ibu duo Uchiha itu, bahkan ia telah melupakan kedua anaknya yang belum kebagian makanan sejak tadi karena Mikoto hanya mengambilkan nasi untuk Sakura saja.

"Err ... _Kaa-san_, tidakkah kauingin memberi kami nasi untuk di makan?" tanyanya dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Mikoto memandang malas anak sulungnya.

"Ambil sendiri! Jangan seperti anak kecil, kau bahkan sudah dua puluh tiga tahun, Itachi." Ucap Mikoto tajam.

Itachi hanya terdiam kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, lalu menundukkan kepalanya sampai tersandar ke meja dan tangan yang satu lagi digunakan untuk memukul-mukul pelan meja makan itu dengan dramatis.

"Hikss ... aku anak yang tidak dianggap." Ucapnya sok pilu.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, lagi-lagi drama picisan terpajang gratis di depan matanya. Kenapa dia harus terjebak dengan keluarga yang mengerikan ini? Lihatlah! Ibunya bahkan sibuk mengurusi anak gadis berambut aneh yang sedang menumpang di rumahnya.

Sasuke hanya menghela napasnya bosan. _Kami-sama_. Jeritnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

Sempet-sempetin nulis, padahal nanti jam 1 siang mau presentasi di kampus. :3

Ah, ya sudah deh ... makasih untuk yang RnR dan juga untuk sider. _Gomen,_ gak bisa bales ripiu. Nanti kalau sempet lewat PM, ya ...

:)

Salam sayang,

**Zha Erza (Cherry Philein)**

**Medan, 5 Juni 2014**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rhosella**

_By_:** Cherry Philein**

**Naruto **milik** Kishimoto Masashi, **saya hanya** meminjam **karakternya

Terinspirasi dari **Pupa**

_Pair_:**Sasuke Uchiha **&amp;** Sakura Haruno **

_**Genre**_**: **_Supernatural/Romance/Fantasy_

_Rate_: _**Mature **__for__** Gore**_

_**Warning**_**: **OOC, Typo, EyD?, RnR dan lain lain

* * *

_**Chapter **_**5**

**Selamat Membaca ^.^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

* * *

Pukul sepuluh malam, Itachi dan Sasuke sedang berada di perpustakaan rumah mereka sambil membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius. Bahkan, mereka sengaja berbicara dengan suara bervolume rendah untuk berjaga-jaga agar tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Itachi kembali menatap jendela saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya. Sebelum menjawab, lelaki tampan itu menghela napasnya dan kembali mengembalikan fokusnya kepada Sang Adik.

"Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya kau lebih berpengalaman dan paham melampaui aku?"

Suara nan datar itu kembali memecah keheningan dengan tidak sabar untuk menanti jawaban dari Itachi, dan dirinya menyadari gelagat Sasuke yang masih dengan serius menatapnya tajam.

"Seharusnya kau sudah menyadarinya! Sejak pertama aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mengurus segel _Rhosella_**[1]** yang ditanamkan kepada gadis itu." Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan nada yang sama datar dan terlampau tenang.

"Heh!"

"Ini adalah kelebihan klan kita, dan sejak dulu Ayah telah berjanji untuk membantu klan Haruno. Tentu saja kau tidak mengetahuinya, mengingat kau berusia sama dengan gadis itu." Kembali Itachi menjelaskan kepada Sang Adik mengenai keterlibatan Uchiha dalam permasalahan _Rhosella_ dan Jelmaan Iblis _Mouryuu_**[2]**, "Aku juga akan membantu, seharusnya ini tanggung jawabku sepeninggalan Ayah. Tapi, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana lemahnya kondisi tubuhku ini. Jika terlalu banyak memakai kekuatan supranatural, aku bisa mati." Sambungnya dengan nada yang sama menatap serius Sang Adik.

"Tapi, bukankah lebih mudah jika harus mengontrol kutukan _Rhosella_ dengan _tsukuyomi_**[3]**?" masih penasaran, Sasuke terus bertanya.

"Itu berbahaya! Aku mengerti, dengan menggunakan _**segel darah dan mata**_**[4]** kau akan kehilangan banyak energi dan tenagamu. Tapi, hanya itu yang bisa kaulakukan. Jika terlalu sering memakai _tsukuyomi_ untuk menenangkan Jelmaan Iblis _Mouryuu_, kau bisa kehilangan _**cahaya matamu**_." Lelaki tampan berambut panjang itu mengatupkan bibirnya, kemudian lengan kanannya bergerak untuk mengambil secangkir _Cappuccino_ yang berada di atas meja. Mencium aromanya sebentar dan setelahnya bibir itupun terbuka dan meneguk minuman hangat itu dengan perlahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menghela napasnya bosan, pelajaran hari ini adalah olah raga. Seharian ia menahan kantuk karena kebosanan akut yang sedang menghinggapi di dalam otaknya. Bukan hanya karena alasan itu ia menjadi bosan seperti ini, tapi karena adanya alasan lain juga.

Ya, alasan lain itu adalah karena Gaara tidak ada di sisinya.

Sakura merasa ada yang kurang pada dirinya. Kakak kembarnya yang selalu melakukan apapun untuknya dan yang terpenting adalah demi kesenangan dan kebahagiaan dirinya, sekarang malah tidak bisa hadir ke sekolah karena masih dalam masa pemulihan sehabis kecelakaan yang menimpa Sang Kakak lima menitnya itu.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa sedih.

Gaara dan dirinya sangat dekat. Walau lelaki itu jarang menunjukkan ekspresi kepada banyak orang, tapi jika sudah bersamanya pasti Sang Kakak akan tersenyum atau terawa kecil ketika dirinya berhasil digoda oleh saudaranya itu.

Sebuah tepukan di pundaknya menyadarkan Sakura dari pemikirannya yang sejak tadi berpusat kepada keadaan Kakaknya. ketika ia menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang menyentuhnya, matanya yang hijau langsung menangkap bias cengiran lima jari yang dihadiahkan oleh Sang Pelaku. Tentu saja ia langsung membalas dengan cengiran yang tak kalah lebarnya dari orang itu.

"Naruto-_kun_!" ucapnya yang terdengar jelas.

"Ayo kita ke kantin, akan kutraktir _Ramen_, kau mau, bukan?" tarikan tangan itu langsung membuat si pemilik tubuh terbangun dari singgah sana kebosanannya.

Mereka berjalan masih dengan tangan yang saling berkaitan. Menuju ke kantin dan duduk di pojok yang merupakan tempat mereka seperti biasa.

"Hoi, _Teme_!"

Sasuke hanya menatap malas kepada _Pink-Yellow_ yang tengah berjalan untuk menghampirinya. Mereka duduk di depan Sasuke yang masih asik menyeruput jus tomat.

Mata hitam itu hanya mengawasi gerak-gerik gadis merah jambu yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dengan makhluk kuning di sampingnya, hanya karena si kuning yang mengacak rambut merah muda itu dan membuat ikatannya menjadi kendur.

Makan dengan hikmat adalah kebiasaan Sasuke, tapi jangan hiraukan dua orang yang masih asik berceloteh dengan mulut penuh dengan _ramen_ yang masih ingin dikunyah dan ditelan.

"Kalian, makanlah dengan tenang!" Sasuke akhirnya berucap dingin karena jengah melihat kedua temannya yang masih asik sendiri dengan cerita maupun candaan mereka.

"Haaa ... kau henafa hih, Hemeh?" masih dengan mulut yang tersumpal makanan tentunya, lelaki itu berbicara yang entah apa maksudnya dan membuat Sakura tertawa karena keanehan suara Naruto, sedang si _Raven _hanya bisa mendecih pasrah melihat kelakuan orang yang cukup diakuinya sebagai sahabat.

"Dasar, _Baka_!" ejek Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Sakura masih tetap akan menginap di kediaman Sasuke, sebenarnya gadis itu sudah merengek ingin pulang ke rumahnya. Dan sudah memukuli Sasori juga dengan acakan-acakan jemari lentiknya di rambut semerah darah Sang Kakak sulung. Tapi, apa dayanya jika ia harus tetap tinggal di rumah Sasuke sampai Gaara sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit. Tentu saja dengan menjadikan Gaara sebagai alibi, maka Sakura pun menyetujui permintaan Sasori.

Sekarang, Sakura yang ada di ruang keluarga bersama Sasuke dan Itachi pun terus meminta perhatian dari Kakaknya yang masih berhubungan dengannya melalui alur telepon. Ia masih merengek kepada Sasori. Dengan alasan rindu dan sebagainya pun menjadi andalan.

Walau Sakura kembali menurut karena ia melakukan hal ini demi kebaikan dirinya dan Gaara. Juga sebenarnya untuk lebih mengakrabkan antara si **pengontrol dan yang dikontrol.**

Ya, ini semua adalah rencana nista Itachi dan Sasori. Dua sulung itu yang berusaha mendekatkan Sakura dan Sasuke. Si manusia arogan dan si manja kepala batu.

"Kak Itachi!"

"Ya, Saku-_chan_."

"Anu, kenapa Sasuke bisa melakukan hal itu? Aku langsung lemas jadinya!" Sakura berucap bingung.

Itachi mendelik mendengar paparan yang entah itu ungkapan atau pertanyaan Sakura. Matanya langsung mengarah tajam kepada Sasuke, dan sepersekian detik berikutnya Itachi menggebrak meja sampai membuat Sakura terkejut dan menarik kerah baju Sasuke.

"Apa yang kaulakuakan padanya, Bocah? Kau ingin Sasori mengamuk?" Sasuke melawan tatapan mata Kakaknya dengan oniks tajam yang langsung menjadi merah darah.

"_Baka_, apa yang kuperbuat? Singkirkan tanganmu." Geramannya dalam ucapan itu terdengar jelas.

"A-anu ... Kak Itachi, ke-kenapa memarahi Sasu? Aku hanya ingin bertanya masalah itu, yang di rumah sakit saat menjenguk Gaara! Sasuke melakukan itu, kan? Matanya menjadi merah dan dia memberikan darahnya ke dahiku." Sakura menjelaskannya dengan takut-takut.

"Aaa ... ternyata mengenai itu, kukira dia berani melakukan itu dalam artian yang berbeda. Hahahha ... maafkan aku, Sasu-pyon!" Itachi tertawa dengan wajah tampan malaikatnya seolah tidak pernah memaki Sasuke dan hampir mencekik bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Cih, dasar _Dobe_!" Sasuke langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya yang bebas dari para pengganggu itu.

"Eh, Sasu-pyonnnnn~~~ ikutttt ..." teriak nyaring khas anak perempuan pun menggelegar di ruangan keluarga Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya dan langsung membanting pintu. Walaupun Sakura berlari, tapi ia tetap tertinggal jauh di belakang.

"Sasu-pyon, kenapa membanting pintu segala! Kau mau menghancurkannya, ya?" gadis itu masuk dan langsung duduk di dekat Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendengus malas ketika melihat Sakura yang masih bersungut-sungut.

"Oi, jelaskan tadi yang kutanyakan dong, bagaimana caramu melakukannya? Aku tidak tahu **pelindungku[5]** bisa disebunyikan dengan darah seseorang? Dan kenapa kalian bisa punya mata yang berubah-ubah menjadi merah dan pola-pola aneh?" Sakura berfikir dan kembali mengingat-ingat tatapan mata Sasuke yang merah darah saat memperbaiki segelnya.

"Karena aku adalah yang terpilih. Yang akan menjaga kau, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap intens bola mata serimbun dedaunan hutan itu.

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang terucap dari bibir tipis nan memesona lelaki berambut bak buntut ayam itu, menurut Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **

**Holaaa ... **akhirnya sempet lanjut setelah ada waktu. Untunglah semua tugas kampus udah di selesaikan. :D

Ok, makasih untuk yang dukung Fic ini, ya. :)

Update selanjutnya diusahakan Fic **Cherry Philein**, semoga aja akunya dapat wangsit dan ingat kembali ending yang terlupakan itu ... tapi kalau gak inget juga, terpaksa buat alur ending ulang deh. Padahal tinggal satu chap lagi. :3

Dan akan menyusul juga updatean Fic **Reproduk Murni**, ngiliranku yang ngetik dan terbengkalai udah berbulan2 lamanya. T.T Maafkan aku temen collab, mbeib Floral aka Linda dan Ki-chan aka Kiyuchire. :') Aku usahain update, beri aku waktu sati minggu ini lagi free tugas soalnya. :D

* * *

Sedikit keterangan:

1\. Rhosella: Kutukan yang diberikan oleh Iblis Mouryuu kepada anak perempuan klan Haruno. Selama 1480 tahun keluarga Haruno tidak pernah melahirkan keturunan perempuan.

2\. Iblis Mouryuu: Kalau ada yang pernah nonton Movie Naruto 4, pasti taukan mengenai Iblis Mouryuu yang mau disegel sama Naruto dan Miko negeri Ibli yang bernama Shion.

3\. Tsukuyomi: Kemampuan genjutsu yang bisa mengendalikan dimensi dan waktu dari mata Mangekyou Sharingan.

4\. Segel darah dan mata: Di Fic ini, Segel mata dan Darah adalah antisipasi untuk memperbaiki segel Rhosella yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Uchiha terpilih. Dan risikonya lebih kecil dari pada Tsukuyomi, yaitu hanya kelelahan dan kehilangan energi.

5\. Pelindung: Pelindung yang dimaksud Sakura adalah aura iblis dan bayangan ular yang selalu ada mengelilinginya. Jadi, dalam fic ini Sakura gak tau kalau dia itu merupakan jelmaan iblis. Hanya menganggap itu semua sebagai pelindung, seperti yang dijelakan Sasori.

* * *

Ok, balasan review untuk yang anon, yang punya akun cek PM, ya. :)

Zhao mei mei: Udah lanjut ya. :)

karina: Makasih, gk bakal discont kok ... tapi mungkin updatenya agak lama ... :D

yu: Udh lanjut ... makasih ya. :)

Lynn Sasuke: Wkwkwk ... sengaja untuk humor semata, Kak. XDD

aiko: Udah lanjut ya. :) Thanks.

sami haruchi 2: Makasih, udah lanjut nih. :)

lala yoichi: Iya ... doi memang unyu~~

Guest: Udah lanjut ya. :)

kazuran: Makasih, udah lanjut nih. :)

Namelaila: Makasih, udah lanjut ya. :)

phy_ipop: Makasih, udah lanjut nih. :)

cherryl: Makasih, gak papa kok. Udah lanjut nih. :)

vanny-chan: Heheh udah kejawab ya di chap semalem, da yah kekuatannya bisa untuk penyembuh. :) Udah lanjut nih. :)

Asahina Yuuhi: Wkwkkw iya, makasih. Namanya genre gore pasti sadis dungg. Gak bakal ada lemon. :p Eh, aku gak merasa buat adegan twincest lah. :'( Dan udah update nih. :D

jf: Makasih, dah lanjut loh. :D

* * *

Ok, sekian dulu ya. :D

Salam sayang dari Istri Itachikoi yang cantik jelita,

**zhaErza **

Medan, 17 Desember 2014.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hei, Naruto!" di atap sekolah adalah tempat favorit mereka ketika ingin berbicara.

Sakura dan Naruto sedang duduk di sana dan memakan bekal yang dibawa Sakura, sedangkan lelaki di sampingnya membeli sebuah _cup ramen_ di kantin tadi. Cuaca hari ini agak mendung dan angin mulai terasa dingin.

Melihat itu, Naruto agak khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura yang kelihatan kedinginan. Tapi, Naruto tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena Sakura yang ingin berbicara kepada lelaki kuning itu, padahal Naruto sudah bilang untuk lain kali saja karena Sakura yang kedinginan.

_Sakura-_chan_, benar-benar keras kepala-_ttebayou_!_

"Ada apa? Bicaralah, Sakura! Sebelum hujan turun, kau juga kelihatan pucat, _ne."_ Naruto jadi benar-benar khawatir.

Sakura diam, tapi pikirannya terus saja bekerja. Ia ingin mengatakan tentang mimpi anehnya kemarin malam. Gadis musim semi itu cukup khawatir dan merasa takut.

"Aku ... kemarin malam bermimpi aneh!" ucap Sakura sedih.

"Hmm ... memangnya mimpi apa? Sebaiknya jangan terlalu dipedulikan, itu hanya bunga tidur loh." Walaupun berbicara begitu, Naruto tetap penasaran dengan mimpi Sakura.

"Aku ... aku bermimpi seperti melihat diriku sendiri." Pandangnya ke arah wajah Naruto, Sakura masih menjeda ceritanya, "Kautahu apa yang aku lihat terhadap diriku, Naruto?" Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya dengan pertanyaan kepada lelaki bermata secerah lautan itu.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Di mimpiku itu, aku melihat diriku yang berwujud mengerikan. Kautahu, bukan? Kalau aku memiliki pelindung berwujud seperti ular. Nah, saat itu aku juga melihat diriku seperti itu ... hanya saja, wujudku kelihatan lebih mengerikan!" Sakura kembali menjeda perkataannya.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau nyakin itu kau? Tapi, lebih baik apa tidak dilupakan saja?"

"Iya, aku yakin! Aku memang berniat melupakannya, tapi yang membuatku takut dan terus memikirkannya karena di dalam mimpiku itu aku menyakiti orang-orang yang kucintai. Aku ... aku menusuk Gaara dengan kuku panjang yang ada di makhluk yang kuyakini berwujud mirip seperti diriku ini. Lalu, aku juga menyakiti Saso-_nii_." Sakura murung ketika membicarakan mimpinya kepada Naruto.

Naruto mendengarkannya dengan seksama, ia kemudian mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Naruto ... apakah aku ini adalah manusia yang normal? Maksudku, dengan adanya hal aneh yang sering ada pada diriku seperti pelindung-pelindungku itu, lalu dengan adanya Sasuke yang menjaga agar pelindungku tidak keluar dari tubuhku, bukankah itu sangat tidak normal?"

"_Daijoubu-ttebayou._ Sakura-_cha_n tetaplah Sakura-_chan_, kenapa kau meragukan identitasmu?"

"Tapi, _Okaa-san_, dia kelihatan sangat ketakutan saat melihatku. Dia sering menjerit ketakutan dengan menyebutkan Iblis atas diriku. Dia sangat ketakutan Naruto, dan selalu mengatakan kalau aku adalah Iblis yang harus dimusnahkan." Sakura bergetar saat membicarakan hal itu, dia hanya bisa menangis karena mengingat Ibunya yang selalu berteriak histeris saat bertemu dengannya.

Naruto memeluk Sakura dan membelai punggungnya, lelaki itu terus saja berucap dengan kata-kata penyemangat.

DEG.

Naruto langsung melotot ketika merasakan aura Sakura yang meningkat, lelaki bermata biru carah itu gemetar karena merasakan aura Sakura yang kuat.

"Sa-Sakura!" Naruto merasakan sesak karena berdekatan dengan tubuh Sakura.

Angin bertiup kencang di sekeliling mereka.

"Sakura-_chan_, tenangkan dirimu, kumohon!" ucap Naruto tulus kepada Sakura yang masih menatapnya dengan bola mata merah yang kelihatan kosong.

Ular-ular itu mulai mengelilingi tubuh Sakura dan membuat Naruto memuntahkan isi perutnya karena menerima tekanan negatif yang kuat dari Sakura.

_Ukh ... ini lebih parah dari sekedar perbenturan energi yang sering terjadi._

Naruto kemudian menarik diri untuk menjauh dari Sakura, ia masih menatap gadis itu dengan wajah yang terengah. Dirinya memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri sebentar, lalu menarik napas dalam.

_Ini akan melelahkan sekali._

Setelah memfokuskan pikirannya, Naruto kemudian membuka matanya, tatapan matanya berubah menjadi tajam dan dari dalam tubuh Naruto keluar rantai-rantai keemasan yang langsung menuju ke arah Sakura. Rantai-rantai itu langsung membelit tubuh sang gadis dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

"Hah ... hahh ... _kuso_! Ini melelahkan sekali-_ttebayou_. Aku sudah curiga kalau ini aura negatif yang berbahaya. Hah ... setidaknya bisa ditahan untuk beberapa saat."

Naruto merogoh-rogoh sakunya untuk mencari ponsel miliknya, ia harus menghubungi seseorang untuk hal ini.

"Tadi, Sakura-_chan_ bilang kalau _Teme_ adalah penjaganya, kan?" Naruto masih terengah karena tekanan aura Sakura.

"Hoeekkk ... _kusoo_ ... auranya terlalu kuat dan menekanku-_ttebayou_!" Naruto kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya sebelum berbicara via ponsel dengan Sasuke, "Sasuke, cepatlah ke sini! Terjadi sesuatu dengan Sakura-_chan_, kami di— Hoeeekkk ... a-atap."

* * *

**Rhosella**

_By_:** Cherry Philein**

Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi

Terinspirasi dari Pupa

_**Genre**_**: **_Supernatural, Rom__ance and Fantasy_

_**Warning**_**: **OOC, _Typo_, EyD?, RnR dan lain lain

* * *

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca, _Minnasan_!

DLDR

* * *

_**Chapter **_**6**

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Catatan:** Kalimat yang di-_italic _(miring) adalah ucapan di dalam hati.

* * *

Sasuke dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang sekarang tengah tidak sadarkan diri, di belakangnya ada Naruto yang mengikuti mereka sambil tertatih-tatih karena lemas dan masih gemetaran.

Kuso_! Ternyata bukan Sakura saja yang memiliki tekanan aura mengerikan, si ayam sial itu ternyata juga sama mengerikan dengan auranya, walau tidak negatif. Tapi, tetap saja perbenturan energi seperti ini, apalagi dalam jumlah besar membuatku merasa tersiksa-_ttebayou_. Sejak kapan _Teme_ semengerikan itu._

Naruto benar-benar tidak percaya dengan sahabat _raven_nya itu, ia nyaris pingsan menyusul Sakura karena merasakan perang energi yang mengerikan. Dan mungkin ia akan beristirahat seperti Sakura di kasur empuk UKS mereka. Betapa ia merasa lemas sekarang ini.

Sasuke memandangi wajah Sakura yang rambutnya sudah kembali merah jambu. Lelaki yang memiliki wajah datar itu tidak menyangka kalau Sakura nyaris saja terlepas dari segelnya, ia terpaksa menggunakan _Tsukuyomi_ untuk menghentikan gadis itu. Ini benar-benar berbahaya, jika terlalu sering menggunakannya, maka sudah bisa dipastikan matanya akan kehilangan cahaya.

Sasuke melirik pintu UKS yang bergeser bertanda ada seseorang yang masuk ke ruangan. Lelaki itu menemukan sahabat pirangnya yang jalan sambil gemetaran dan langsung naik ke atas kasur UKS. Beruntunglah bagi lelaki maniak _ramen_ itu karena kasur UKS mereka ada dua buah.

"_Teme_ ... airrrr ..." Suara Naruto sudah benar-benar serak karena dirinya yang sudah terlalu banyak muntah.

Sasuke yang awalnya mendengus saja dan mencoba tidak mengacuhkan sahabatnya itu, akhirnya kasihan juga melihat Naruto. Lelaki itu pun membuat teh hangat untuk si pirang dan membantunya duduk di kasur untuk meminum tehnya.

"Haa ..." Naruto mengelus-elus perutnya yang tadi masih mual dan sekarang sudah menjadi hangat dan nyaman berkat teh buatan sahabatnya ini, "_Thanks_, Sasuke."

Naruto kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Lelaki itu masih sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan gadis musim semi itu.

"Naruto!" nada serius sangat terdengar jelas dari ucapan Sasuke, "Itu tadi, apa?"

Naruto melirik wajah Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya, lelaki _raven_ itu duduk di kursi sementara dirinya berdiri.

"Kau melihatnya! Apakah karena kau penjaga Sakura?"

"Hn, jelaskanlah!" Sasuke menatap Naruto karena mendengar pertanyaan dari lelaki itu. Ia menyadari bahwa Sakura sepertinya sering bercerita dengan lelaki pirang itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu itu apa? Kautahu kan, kalau aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang _ghaib!_ Kata Nenek Tsunade, ini hanya bawaan lahir dari pendahulu _clan_ Uzumaki. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti sih." Naruto menaruh tangannya di dagu sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Naruto, selama ini aku tidak terlalu peduli karena kau itu _dobe_, tapi menginaplah nanti malam di rumahku. Sepertinya, Itachi mau berbicara kepadamu tentang beberapa hal." Sasuke menyeringai ketika menyelesaikan ucapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Sakura merasakan sekujur tubunya basah oleh air yang tergenang. Alisnya berkerut karena ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan itu. Perlahan, ia mencoba membuka kelopak mata _emerald_nya, gadis bermahkotakan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu pun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menerima cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

Matanya dapat menyisir ruangan yang berpedar merah itu. Ruangan asing yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Sakura kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun dari lantai yang dingin dan dipenuhi air tergenang yang ada di seluruh ruangan berpedar kemerahan itu.

Sakura dapat melihat sesuatu yang besar ada di depan matanya. Itu adalah sebuah Naga dengan kepala yang lebih dari satu. Naga itu sangat besar dan berada di dalam sebuah penjara yang di tengahnya terdapat sebuah kertas bertuliskan huruf kuno yang tidak dapat dibaca oleh Sakura.

Sakura seperti orang kebingungan berada di sana, ia masih berdiri mematung sambil mengamati tempat itu.

Dirinya terkejut karena mendadak ia melihat sebuah mata besar yang menatapnya. Dan sesuatu itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dari arah sana.

"**Khu khu khu ... Haruno, kah?" **suara itu terdengar sangat menyeramkan dan membuat Sakura berkeringat dingin, belum lagi sosok itu mengetahui marganya.

Sakura masih meremas jemarinya yang telapak tangannya berkeringat. Kenapa ia bisa berada di tempat mengerikan seperti ini?

"Si-siapa kau dan kenapa kautahu margaku?" Suara Sakura kelihatan ketakutan saat berbicara kepada makhluk itu.

"**Kau tidak mengenaliku ... khu khu khu ... aku adalah dirimu yang paling terdalam di sudut hatimu, Haruno Sakura." **Iblis itu berbicara, ini adalah kesempatan yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya. Akhirnya, gadis ini berhasil masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Sakura terbelalak, ia terkejut bukan main. Makhluk menyeramkan itu adalah dirinya. Itu tidak mungkin. Ini pasti hanya mimpi bodohnya lagi.

"**Kau berharap ini mimpi? Khu khu khu ... Sakura, aku adalah kau. Dan aku bukanlah imajinasimu ataupun fantasimu. Khu khu ..."**

Sakura masih terdiam mendengar ucapan Sang Iblis. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Perlahan, makhluk menyeramkan itu bergerak, lalu di sekeliling dirinya ada asap hitam yang menutupi pandangannya. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan makhluk itu, tetapi ia tetap memperhatikannya.

Asap hitam itu perlahan-lahan menipis dan menghilang dan sekarang Sakura dapat melihat sosok yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Sosok itu tidak sebesar tadi, ukurannya sebesar manusia normal.

Sakura meneteskan air mata dan terduduk lemas di genangan air yang ada di ruangan aneh ini. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya karena mencoba untuk tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya.

"Kau masih tidak percaya?" Iblis itu menyeringai dengan gigi taring yang berhias di ujung-ujung bibirnya.

Sakura melihat sosok itu, sosok yang sangat menyerupai dirinya. Sosok yang selalu terjelma pada dirinya saat bulan purnama tengah muncul menyinari bumi. Bahkan, dengan jelas Sakura juga dapat melihat ular-ular yang dijulukinya sebagai pelindung itu tengah mengelilingi sosok si iblis.

"B-bohong!" Teriaknya tidak mau percaya.

"Aa ... mungkin kau akan percaya ketika suaraku tidak seindah suara milikmu ini." Iblis yang berwujud Sakura itu pun menyeringai kembali sebelum ia menyambung ucapannya, "**Khu khu khu ... nah, bagaimana sekarang? Apa kau masih tidak memercayai bahwa aku adalah dirimu dan kita adalah satu, Sakura?**"

Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri karena merasa takut dan gemetaran, ia terus saja bergumam dengan kata 'bohong' dan mencoba mengelak dari ucapan iblis itu. Ia masih menangis dan memohon agar seseorang dapat menghentikan semua ini dan membawanya pergi dari tempat menyeramkan yang sedang memenjaranya.

_Kumohon, siapa saja!_

"_Sakura-chan!"_ Sakura mendengar suara Naruto yang memenuhi pikirannya dan ketika ia ingin membalas panggilan lelaki itu, semuanya menjadi memutih dan menyilaukan maniknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto dan Sasuke berkumpul di depan wajah Sakura saat melihat gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri itu kembali berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Rambut gadis itu menjadi kehitaman dan kuku-kuku jarinya memanjang sekitar sepuluh cm. Belum lagi kulit Sakura yang berubah menjadi panas seketika, sampai kedua lelaki itu melihat kulit si_ emerald_ mengelupas dan menampakkan daging merah yang berlapis darah.

Naruto bertindak cepat dengan memegang dahi gadis itu dan kemudian memejamkan matanya sendiri. Ia mencoba memasuki alam bawah sadar Sakura. Walaupun, dirinya sudah kelelahan, tapi ia tetap mengusahakan agar sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada gadis ini.

Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena tadi dia sudah mengaktifkan kekuatan matanya. Apalagi itu adalah level yang tinggi dengan risiko. Jadi, lelaki Uchiha itu hanya memerhatikan apa yang sedang sahabatnya itu lakukan kepada Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke bisa melihat berangsur-angsur tubuh Sakura kembali seperti semula. Kuku itu memendek dan kulitnya kembali menyatu, juga rambutnya yang kembali kepada warna aslinya.

Naruto kemudian mengangkat tangannya dari atas dahi Sakura, dan seketika limbung karena kehabisan tenaga. Untung saja ada lelaki Uchiha yang membantunya dan akhirnya ia kembali berbaring di atas ranjang.

Sasuke kembali melihat Sakura yang dengan perlahan mulai menggerakkan matanya, _emerald_ itu mulai muncul dari balik kelopak mata si gadis dan kemudian mengerjap karena merasakan cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"Sakura?"

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang ada di depan wajahnya. Gadis itu masih menatap bingung pada si lelaki.

Membantunya untuk duduk kemudian Sakura dapat melihat Naruto yang sedang berbahagia di alam mimpinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Loh, Naruto ikut pulang bersama kita, Sasu-_chan_?" Sakura bertanya kepada Sasuke dan _suffix_ sialan itu membuat lelaki yang ditanya menjadi kesal.

"Buahahahhah ... apa yang kaukatakan, Sakura-_chan_? Kau memanggil _Teme_ dengan _suffix_ '_chan_'? Ahahha ... menggelikan sekali. Kau memang mirip wanita,_ Teme._"

Inilah yang paling dibenci Sasuke ketika dua orang barbar dengan warna rambut mencolok seperti mereka sudah berkumpul di dekatnya.

Menyebalkan.

Pembuat onar.

Ditambah lagi mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan tidak penting itu.

"Berisik!" ucap Sasuke sarat akan penekanan dan kesinisan.

Tapi, memang dasar Naruto yang tidak pernah sadar kalau ditegur dengan nada tersirat, cowok doyan _ramen_ itu tetap saja berceloteh riang masalah Sasuke dan panggilannya kepada cewek barbar yang ada di sebelah pemuda itu.

Sekarang Sasuke kesal sendiri karena Naruto dengan sok akrabnya merangkulnya dan Sakura yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Pemuda berambut ayam itu tidak sadar bahwa sedari di UKS tadi dia selalu menyebut Naruto sebagai sahabatnya.

Bukan hanya itu saja, setelah menangkis dengan kasar tangan Naruto, ia malah kena omel oleh cewek _judes_ berkepala batu yang ada di sebelah Naruto. Semakin berisik saja sekarang.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-_chan! Teme_ memang seperti itu."

_Cih, sekarang dia sok berlagak membela dan mencari perhatian gadis barbar itu._

Dan Sasuke kembali memandang jendela setelah Naruto mengatakan untuk menghentikan omelan gadis itu dan mereka malah kembali berbicara riang tanpa memedulikan pemuda yang melirik-lirik dari kaca mobil yang memantulkan keakraban Naruto dan Sakura.

_Sekarang aku jadi obat nyamuk. Ck._

Sama sekali tidak mengerti entah apa yang diinginkan oleh pangeran ayam satu ini.

Mobil yang berhenti menandakan bahwa mereka sudah sampai di rumah Sasuke.

Sakura dan Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah sambil beriringan dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya. Entah siapa sekarang yang merasa menjadi tamu di rumah keluarga Uchiha ini.

"Yoo ... Itachi-_nii_, lama tidak bertemu?" Itachi yang melihat kehadiran Naruto pun mendatangi lelaki itu dan merangkulnya dengan akrab.

"Itachi-_nii,_ apa Kakakku ada datang ke sini?" Sakura bertanya kepada lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Tidak, tapi tadi Sasori menghubungiku kalau lusa dia akan ke sini bersama Gaara. Saudara kembarmu sudah pulih sepertinya."

Sakura langsung tersenyum sambil meneteskan air mata. Ia sangat bersyukur kalau akhrinya Gaara sudah pulih dari luka-lukanya itu.

"_Yokatta ne._" Itachi sekarang membelai kepala Sakura.

"Baiklah, Ayo sebaiknya masuk dan segera makan siang. Naruto, Saku-_chan_." Itachi berjalan dan meninggal kan mereka yang sekarang menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Itachi!" Sasuke memanggil Kakaknya yang berniat berjalan pergi dari hadapan mereka, "Nanti malam kita bicara di tempat biasa."

"Hn." Itachi membalas dengan gumaman dan kemudian ia pun berlalu dari hadapan sang adik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bersambung~**

* * *

A/N:

Hai semuanyaaa ... baru sempet apdet fic ini hehehe ... ok, konflik udah mulai muncul ya. Dan ini udah di panjangi lohhh ...

Oh, ya aku juga cuma beta satu kali, jadi kalau ada typo atau miss, kasih tau ya. :D

Dan aku juga gak sempet balas Review ni ... tapi, nanti bakalan dibalas kok dari PM. :D

Ok deh ... selamat menikmati ya. :D

Salam sayang dari istri Itachi,

**zhaErza**


	7. Chapter 7

Makan malam kali ini lebih ramai dari biasanya, selain karena adanya satu-satunya gadis manis di rumah keluarga Uchiha, kini juga ada seorang lelaki riang yang ikut menginap di sana. Jadilah keadaan rumah Uchiha yang biasanya membosankan menjadi riang seketika. Ramai dan sedikit berisik. Makan malam pun tak lepas dari canda dan tawa Naruto yang asik memuji Nyonya Uchiha, Mikoto. Wanita lembut itu terus saja tersipu karena pujian Naruto dan tentu saja karena hal itu membuat Sasuke menjadi kesal sendiri. Ia begitu kesal karena ibunya mau saja digoda dengan rayuan murahan si _Dobe_ itu.

Seperti yang dijanjikan Itachi, malam ini mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul di perpustakaan rumah mereka, tentu saja minus Sakura. Gadis yang akan menjadi objek pembicaraan ketiga lelaki tampan itu tentu saja harus tertidur terlebih dahulu. Dan sekarang, pembicaraan ini baru saja dimulai pukul sebelas malam, hal itu membuat Naruto menguap beberapa kali karena ia yang tidak biasa bergadang seperti sekarang.

"Ck, _Dobe_! Basuhlah wajahmu."

Naruto pun melakukan hal yang diserukan Sasuke. Ia membasuh wajahnya dan setelah melakukan hal itu matanya pun menjadi lebih segar dan terang.

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan? Dan kalau ini memang tentang Sakura-_chan_, pasti kalian sudah mengetahui keanehan itu kan? Jadi, ada beberapa hal juga yang ingin kuberitahu kepadamu, Sasuke. Kau penjanganya kan, walaupun aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi sebaiknya kalian jelaskan masalah hal ini." Naruto yang biasanya selalu bertingkah konyol kini kelihatan sangat berbeda, bahakan Sasuke pun terbelalak karena ia melihat sisi lain yang tak pernah diketahuinya dari sahabat pirangnya ini.

**Rhosella**

_By_:** Cherry Philein**

Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi

Terinspirasi dari Pupa

_**Genre**_**: **_Supernatural, Rom__ance and Fantasy_

_**Warning**_**: **OOC, _Typo_, EyD?, RnR dan lain lain

_**Chapter **_**7**

Selamat Membaca, _Minnasan_!

DLDR

_Enjoy!_

"Aku tak suka melihat caranya menatap Sakura."

Gaara, sejak merasa lebih baik dan sudah diperbolehkan pulang, ia pun terus saja memaksa kakaknya agar Sakura tidak menginap lagi di rumah Uchiha. Baginya, lebih baik Sakura segera pulang ke rumah mereka daripada terus berada di kediaman rumah sahabat kakaknya itu, karena ia yakin pasti lelaki sial itu akan menatap adiknya atau melakukan sesuatu kepada Sakura-nya.

"Siapa? Itachi?" tentu saja, Sasori sekarang sedang asal berbicara dan menebak, mengingat ia sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Lelaki berambut merah itu hanya melirik kakaknya yang sedang kelihatan bergairah memandangi sesuatu yang ada di depannya itu. Sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan adik perempuannya dan malah menyerahkan sepenuhnya penjagaan adiknya kepada Nyonya Uchiha dan anak-anak lelakinya. Apa kakaknya ini tidak berpikir kalau bisa saja Uchiha bersaudara itu menggoda adiknya atau melakukan hal tidak senono?

Diam-diam Sasori mengikik kecil karena malihat adik lelakinya yang langsung berdiri dan pergi dari hadapannya. Adik kecilnya itu memang terlalu _over_ terhadap Sakura. Padahal ia tahu kalau Nyonya Mikoto akan langsung menghajar anak lelakinya jika berani melakukan hal aneh-aneh kepada Sakura, dan Itachi, lelaki itu pasti akan langsung mencekik Sasuke jika saja lelaki berambut menggelikan itu berani menggoda Sakura.

Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi Itachi.

"Jaga tangan adikmu agar tidak menyentuh _Bunga _kami. Jika tidak, kami pastikan ia akan kehilangan miliknya."

Sasori langsung mematikan ponselnya setelah kalimat itu terucap, ia bisa memastikan wajah macam apa yang sekarang tersemat di muka Itachi.

.

.

.

_Tuuuttt ..._

Belum sempat membalas ucapan kurang ajar sahabatnya itu, Itachi hanya bisa mengumpat kecil karena Sasori telah mematikan sambungannya dengan sepihak. Dan apa-apan itu ucapan dari si muka bayi, beraninya ia berbicara seperti itu.

Tatapan aneh mengarah ke Itachi, Sasuke dan Naruto yang sekarang juga berada di sana hanya mengangkat alis bingung karena melihat Itachi yang marah-marah sendiri. Tidak mau ambil pusing, mereka pun kembali meminum teh masing-masing.

"Baiklah, sekarang bisakah kalian jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Naruto kembali bersuara dan meminta penjelasan dari kedua bersaudara itu.

Yang menjelaskannya adalah Itachi, ia menjelaskan kepada Naruto mengenai Sakura dan keterkaitakan antara keluarga Haruno, Uchiha dan Senju di masa lampau. Juga, menjelaskan tentang kesalahan penyegelan iblis yang mengakibatkan keluarga Haruno dikutuk. Dan yang paling menyita perhatian Naruto adalah penjelasan mengenai penyegelan kutukan Rhosella, yang mengakibatkan banyaknya korban berjatuhan saat itu. Kurang lebih lima belas tahun yang lalu, kedua orangtuanya juga meninggal karena hal itu dan Naruto baru mengetahuinya sekarang ini. Jadi, selama ini nenek Tsunade berbohong tentang kematian orang tuanya, bukanya dia bilang kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan?

"Tunggu!" Itachi yang serius menceritakan tentang tragedi penyegelan kutukan Rhosella pun terdiam karena mendengar selaan Naruto.

Kedua bersaudara itu kini tengah memerhatikan Naruto yang seperti mengendalikan emosi dan napasnya.

Sasuke yang melihat sahabatnya itu hanya menaikkan alisnya kembali, ia bingung apa yang tengah terjadi kepada sahabatnya ini.

"Kakak bilang, Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato juga menjadi korban dari penyegelan Rhosella? Bagaimana mungkin? Mereka itu orangtuaku dan sudah meninggal semenjak aku lahir?" suara Naruto menjadi mengeras dan ia pun berdiri menatap tajam Itachi dan Sasuke bergiliran.

Itachi dan Sasuke sama-sama mengerutkan alisnya. Ini sangat aneh, tidak mungkin yang diberitahukan kepadanya itu adalah hal yang salah, lagipula itu tertulis di buku yang ada di kuil Nakano. Itachi lalu memerhatikan Naruto yang masih teregah. Ia pun menyuruh lelaki maniak ramen itu untuk duduk kembali dan meredamkan emosinya.

"Naruto, kautenanglah dulu." Itachi pun mencoba menyuruh Naruto untuk menghela napasnya dengan pelan agar lelaki itu lebih bisa menguasai emosinya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau tidak mengetahui masalah ini, pasti Tsunade-_sama_ merahasiankan hal ini agar kau tidak mencaritahu masalah kutukan Rhosella. Apalagi, dari cerita Sasuke, kau memiliki kekuatan supernatural seperti yang dimiliki Ibu dan Ayahmu."

Kepala pirang Naruto mengangguk ketika mendengarkan ucapan Itachi, jadi selama ini nenek Tsunade merahasiakan tentang kematian kedua orang tuanya agar ia tidak ikut mencari tahu mengenai hal itu. Tapi, kenapa? Apa akan menjadi masalah jika ia mengetahuinya dan ikut membantu keluarga Haruno.

"Naruto, sepertinya kau tidak usah membantu saja. Kami akan mencari Uzumaki yang lain untuk membantu proses pemulihan segel kutukan Rhosella." Itachi yang berbicara seperti itu tentu saja mengejutkan Naruto, bahkan bukan hanya Naruto yang terkejut, Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Apa? Apa-apan ini? Kenapa kau tidak mengizinkan Naruto membantu kita? Kau kira gampang mencari keberadaan Uzumaki yang memiliki kemampuan seperti Naruto?" tentu saja Sasuke tidak bisa menerima keputusan sepihak kakaknya ini, ia bingung karena sudah susah payah menacari Uzumaki yang memiliki kemampuan ini dan Itachi malah menolak uluran tangan Naruto yang berniat membantu mereka.

"Hhh. Tenanglah, Sasuke."

"Kak Itachi, itu benar. Aku bersedia membantu, aku tidak peduli walau awalnya aku marah dan kecewa karena orangtuanku terbunuh dalam penyegelan iblis yang ada di diri Sakura. Aku, aku tidak peduli. Aku menyukai Sakura dan ingin membantunya."

"Apa? Kau menyukai Sakura?" Sasuke tersedak liurnya sendiri karena terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Naruto.

Hanya helaan napas keluar dari mulut Itachi, kenapa sekarang mereka malah membahas mengenai cinta dan semacamnya. Sekarang bahkan kedua orang itu masih berdebat dengan Sasuke yang terus saja memberi Naruto berbagai pertanyaan berantai.

"Kenapa bisa kau terpikat dengan senyumannya?"

"Bodoh, mana aku tahu! Senyuman Sakura-chan sangat memikat."

"Bagaiman bisa kau terpikat dengan senyumannya?"

"Berengsek, aku tidak tahu, _Teme_! Kenapa kau terus saja bertanya kenapa dan kenapa, hah?"

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua." Itachi sekarang berdiri karena jengah mendengar pertengkaran kedua sahabat yang sangat kelihatan sedang memperebutkan seorang gadis, walaupun sekarang Sasuke keliahatan tidak acuh dan malah seperti bapak yang tidak rela anak gadisnya didekati orang macam Naruto.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Kau tetap tidak kuizinkan untuk membantu hal ini. Alasannya karena kemungkinan Tsunade-_sama_ yang tidak ingin kau ikut campur pada masalah ini."

"Hah? Itu baru kemungkinan, kan? Kita tidak tahu apa benar nenek Tsunade tidak ingin aku ikut terlibat dalam penyegelan ini atau tidak. Itu kan masih persep—"

"Naruto, dengarkan aku. Kau adalah satu-satunya anak tunggal dari pasangan Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato, kau juga tahu kan kalau kau itu adalah cucu angkat dari Tsunade-_sama_ dan dia itu begitu menyayangimu karena kau adalah satu-satunya yang dititpkan oleh kedua orangtuamu yang sudah dianggap anak oleh Tsunade-_sama_. Intinya, Tsunade-_sama _tidak ingin kau terlibat mengenai penyempurnaan segel ini, beliau tidak ingin kau terluka atau yang lebih fatalnya lagi, kau meninggal seperti kedua orangtuamu." Itachi mejelaskan panjang lebar mengenai hal ini, dan Naruto pun hanya bisa terdiam karena ucapan Itachi.

Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit mereka berada di ruangan ini, dan sekarang sudah lima menit mereka berdiam diri karena mendengar ucapan Itachi. Tentu saja, Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama terdiam karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dikomentari. Dalam bayangan mereka, apa benar penyempurnaan segel Rhosella bisa semembahayakan itu? Kalau begitu, yang terlibat dalam masalah ini memang sudah pasti dalam bahaya dan risiko tinggi, walau tidak semembahyakan saat melakukan penyegelan awal yang orangtua mereka lakukan.

"Semenatar waktu, sebelum menemukan Uzumaki yang cocok, segel Rhosella memang bisa ditekan dengan Sasuke yang sebagai pengontrol Sakura. Tapi, tentu saja itu tidak akan mengubah apapun, karena yang bisa memperbaiki segel hanya Uzumaki dengan bantuan dari kita semua. Walaupun begitu, tetap Uzumaki lah yang bisa memperbaiki segel dari kutukan Rhosella."

Mata indah Itachi kembali melirik dari kedua sahabat yang duduk di depannya, ia melihat kedua orang yang seumuran dengan Sakura itu kini menghela napas. Sasuke pasti mengeluh karena harus mencari Uzumaki yang lain, dan Naruto juga pasti mengeluh karena kemungkinan besar tidak dapat membantu mereka.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan tetap membatu kalian. Sekarat juga tidak apa-apa yang penting tidak mati." Naruto menyeringai menatap kedua bersaudara yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan entah apa. Tentu saja, mereka terkejut dengan penuturannya itu.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian di atap sekolahnya, entah kenapa Sakura merasa selalu dihantui oleh sesuatu. Tidur pun ia tidak nyenyak. Dan hal ini tentu saja sangat menganggunya. Ia sekarang kembali terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung terbelalak ketika melihat ada sesosok yang mengerikan di depan tubuhnya.

"Kyaaa ..."

Jeritan Sakura terdengar sampai ke seluruh penjuru rumah, membuat ketiga lelaki yang sedang asik berdiskusi pun pontang-panting berlari karena mendengar jeritan seseorang yang berasal salah satu kamar di kediaman mereka.

Ketika pintu di buka dengan paksa, mereka hanya melihat Sakura yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan sedang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Air mata gadis itu mengalir di pipinya, bibir indah itu pun kini gemetar.

"Sakura?" Sasuke mendekat dan menyentuhkan tangannya ke bahu sang gadis, seketika gadis itu tersdara dan langsung menatap Sasuke.

"Sa-sasu?" hanya cicitan itu yang keluar dari bibir _cherry_ Sakura. Gadis itu menangis dengan tubuh yang masih gemetaran.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto pun maju mendekat dan duduk di ranjang yang ditempati Sakura.

Jika tadi tangan Sasuke yang berada di bahu si gadis musim semi, maka sekarang tangan itu disingkirkan Naruto dan digantikan tugasnya oleh tangan Naruto. Kedua tangan Naruto sekarang berada di bahu Sakura.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih menangis sesegukan karena sesuatu yang dilihatnya.

Sekarang Sakura merasa nyaman karena ada sebuah tangan yang membelai kepalanya dan itu adalah tangan Sasuke. Ia pun mendongak dan menatap Sasuke yang sekarang juga tengah menatapnya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu sejak kapan lelaki berambut unik itu telah duduk di belakangnya.

"Bersandarlah padaku." Sasuke berbisik pelan dan Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil bersandar di dada Sasuke.

Melihat hal itu, membuat Naruto terbelalak dan memasamkan wajahnya. Naruto bergerak ingin meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang ditenangkan oleh Sasuke, sampai saat berdiri dan ingin berjalan, suara Sakura pun masuk ke gendang telinga Naruto.

"Mau ke mana? Naruto-_kun_ di sini saja."

Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Aku ingin memeriksa sesuatu sebentar, Sasuke jagalah Sakura."

Ia pun keluar dari kamar yang ditempati gadis musim semi itu. Lalu sekarang, mencari lelaki yang sudah pergi entah ke mana. Setelah melihat Itachi, ia pun menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Kau dari mana, Kak?"

"Aku hanya memeriksa kamar Ibuku. Bagaiman dengan Sakura, ia sudah tak apa?"

Anggukan pun menjadi pengusir kekhawatiran dari benak Itachi, kemudian Naruto pun mengatakan sesuatu kepada kakak dari Sasuke itu. Mereka duduk di meja dapur dan kembali berbicara dengan serius.

"Kak, sepertinya segel Rhosella benar-benar harus diperbaiki. Jujur saja, di kamar Sakura tadi penuh dengan aura negatif. Aku juga tidak terlalu tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura. Tapi, kemungkinan dengan segel yang melemah, memudahkan iblis itu untuk memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Hal itu akan terjadi jika Sakura sedang merasakan tekanan dalam hidupnya yang membuat pikirannya menjadi kosong dan gampang dikendalikan iblis itu."

Tentu saja, Naruto sangat mengetahui mengenai permasalahan seperti ini. Mengenai makhluk ghaib atau sejenisnya, ia sangat tahu mengenai hal seperti ini. Hidup selama enam belas tahu dengan kekuatan supernatural membuatnya terbiasa dalam melakukan kontak dengan makhluk yang berada di luar nalar manusia.

"Aku masih belum bisa memutuskannya sendiri, aku harus minta pendapat para tetua dan juga dari ketua klan yang ikut dalam menangani masalah ini. Mungkin, hal pertama yang bisa kaulakukan adalah menanyakan perihal ini kepada Tsunade-_sama_."

.

.

.

Mereka masih dalam keadaan yang sama, Sakura masih bersandar di dada Sasuke dan lelaki itu masih setia mengusap-usap pelan kepala dan bahu Sakura. Tentu saja, dengan perlakuan Sasuke kepada dirinya, membuatnya menjadi tenang. Ia tidak ketakutan lagi seperti tadi dan ia juga merasa dijaga dan dilindungi oleh lelaki yang masih setia menjadi sandarannya.

"_A-arigatou_, Sasu."

Sasuke hanya menghela napasnya saja karena mendengar ucapan Sakura, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya mau melakukan hal semacam ini. Yang jelas, karena melihatnya begitu ketakutan, ia menjadi khawatir dan ingin menenangkan gadis ini yang kelihatan sangat menderita.

"Hn, tak apa. Tidurlah."

"Sasuke-_kun_, tadi aku melihat sosok diriku yang ... yang menusuk perut Gaara. Hiks." Tubuh Sakura kembali bergetar keran memikirkan hal itu, air matanya pun mulai mengalir lagi. Padahal, ia tadi sudah tenang karena berada di pelukan Sasuke.

"Stt. Sudahlah, itu hanya mimpi. Sebaiknya kaupejamkan matamu kembali."

Kepala merah jambu itu mengangguk, ia menghela napas dan mencoba menenangkan hati dan pikirannya, agar bisa tidur dan tidak merepotkan lelaki yang masih setia menjadi sandarannya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rhosella**

_By_:** Cherry Philein**

Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi

Terinspirasi dari Pupa

_**Genre**_**: **_Supernatural, Rom__ance__, Horror,__ and Fantasy_

_**Warning**_**: **OOC, _Typo__s_, RnR dan lain lain

_**Chapter **_**8**

Selamat Membaca, _Minnasan_!

DLDR

_Enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hela napas Sasuke terdengar di telinganya sendiri, setelah sekitar tiga puluh menit menjadi sandaran Sakura, akhirnya gadis merah muda itu tertidur juga. Dengan perlahan, ia membenarkan posisi tidur sang gadis, meletakkannya di kasur dan menyelimutinya. Matanya yang hitam kini menandang wajah Sakura yang sudah tertidur dengan damai. Terkadang, Sasuke dapat menyaksikan sendiri igauan gadis itu yang terdengar tidak terlalu jelas, dan membuat lengannya pun ia gerakkan untuk mengusap-usap kepala merah jambu itu, perlahan Sakura kembali tenang dan lelap.

Ia lalu menatap Itachi dan Naruto yang berada di ambang pintu, untuk hari ini, mereka menyudahi dulu mengenai percakapan tentang _Rhosella._ Itachi berkata, setelah ia menghubungi Sasori, mereka besok akan berkumpul lagi untuk membicarakan hal yang sama. Semoga saja mereka bisa tepat waktu untuk memperbarui segel _Rhosella_.

Naruto mengeluh terang-terangan, pasalnya ia belum diizinkan untuk kembali bergabung dalam hal spektakuler ini. Itachi menyarankan agar dia membicarakan masalah ini dengan neneknya itu, setelah diizinkan neneknya, barulah Naruto dapat membantu proses penyegelan ini. Walaupun, Itachi dan Sasuke juga berharap agar Tsunade mengizinkan hal ini, karena tentu saja kutukan iblis itu adalah ancaman yang besar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari, selama ia bangun dan sadar, ia merasa aneh terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa seperti selalu diawasi dan diikuti. Belum lagi, terkadang ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dan yang lebih aneh lagi, ia dapat mengerti apa ucapan suara-suara itu, padalah ia yakin kalau itu bukan bahasa yang ia mengerti. Sakura bingung. Ia terus mengikuti ke mana arah itu mengajaknya, dan ia melihat sesuatu di sana.

"_Khuaa khuu hkuuhh."_

Sakura memperhatikan sosok itu yang seperti berbicara dengannya, anehnya lagi ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan sosok yang kelihatan bagai aura hitam yang mengerikan. Di sini, ia sendirian. Di sebuah gedung tua yang sudah tak terpakai dan merupakan bekas ruangan olah raga. Ruangan itu sangat tidak terawat dan kelihatan menyedihkan, kolam renang yang airnya kosong dan sudah penuh lumut dan lumpur, serta peralatan-peralatan olah raga lainnya yang rusak dan tidak terurus.

Ia terus masuk, dan mengikuti sosok itu, dan saat membuka lemari, Sakura menemukan sosok anak perempuan yang menangis berada di dalam sana. Mulutnya disumpal kaos kaki dan tubuhnya diikat tali. Gadis itu menangis dan kelihatan ketakutan. Sakura tidak mengenalnya, rambutnya pendek dan bewarna hitam, akhirnya Sakura membantu gadis itu melepaskan tali-tali yang mengikat tubuhnya.

"Kau tak apa?"

.

Kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu tengah kebingungan mencari Sakura, mereka adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Setelah masuk sekolah, Sakura langsung pergi ke toilet, dan yang mengherankan sampai sekarang gadis merah muda itu belum kembali juga. Tentu saja, mereka kebingungan. Keadaan Sakura sedang lemah dan mudah dirasuki, itu yang dikatakan Naruto dan membuat Sasuke meremas rambutnya sendiri karena tidak juga menemukan Sakura.

Mereka pun berpencar, mencari dan berlari-lari seperti orang gila, kalau sampai kenapa-napa, mereka tidak akan memaafkan diri mereka sendiri.

Kedua pemuda itu lantas saling menghubungi via ponsel, napas mereka terengah-engah. Dan dengan bodohnya mereka tidak memanfaatkan teknologi yang ada. Terlalu panik jelasnya. Sekarang, mereka berjalan ke sebuah gedung tua bekas ruangan olah raga ini. Mereka berjalan masuk dan Naruto dikejutkan dengan keadaan ruangan yang begitu memperihatinkan, seperti tempat uji nyali saja. Di tambah lagi, banyak aura negatif di sini.

.

Tangan-tangan kecilnya masih mencoba membuka tali itu, gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu hanya diam saja, wajahnya pucat sekali dengan air mata yang masih terus menetes. Gadis itu juga kelihatan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, seperti menggigil. Lantas, Sakura langsung melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikan kepada sang gadis. Dengan tangannya yang lembut, ia mengelus-elus pelan kepala yang dipenuhi keringat itu.

Tapi, saat mengelus kepala berambut hitam sebahu itu, Sakura dikejutkan dengan ada sesuatu yang lengket dan menggeliat di tangannya. Lantas, Sakura menarik tangannya dengan pelan dari kepala itu, dan ia melihat tangannya penuh dengan cairan kuning berbau busuk serta belatung yang masih menggeliat di tangannya.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya, suaranya tersendat dan tubuhnya bergetar, saat kembali menatap gadis itu, ia melihat kulit wajah sang gadis telah terkelupas sebahagian dan belatung-belatung menggeliat di wajah yang kelihatan sudah membusuk itu. Gadis mengerikan itu lalu menggapai-gapainya dan kemudian berniat memeluk Sakura. Mulut gadis itu terbuka dan mengeluarkan cairan hitam yang berbau sangat busuk.

"_Syaakurahh."_

.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berlari seperti seorang yang tengah kesetanan. Sasuke sendiri tercengang karena melihat temannnya itu semakin berlari kencang dan meninggalkannya, tidak mau ambil pusing, ia lalu mengejari Naruto dan ikut masuk semakin dalam ke gedung ini. Mata hitamnya melihat Naruto yang sekarang mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura yang berdiri mematung di depan sebuah lemari reot. Ia tentu saja keheranan.

"Sakura-_chan_! Sadarlah!" Naruto masih mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura yang seperti membeku sambil berdiri. Tatapan gadis itu kosong.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Sasuke mendekat.

Mata Sasuke kian terbelalak karena merasakan tubuh Sakura yang sedingin es.

"Dia sedang dibawa pergi, berada di dunia lain."

Tentu saja, Sasuke semakin tercengang. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan hal seperti ini. Matanya masih memerhatikan tubuh Sakura yang kaku dan dingin dengan tatapan mata kosongnya. Persis seperti boneka porselen. Ia menarik napas, dan memejamkan matanya, dan ketika membuka mata, manik hitam Sasuke telah berubah menjadi merah darah.

Ia menatap dan melihat tempat ini ternyata sangat ramai dan ia melihat ada seorang gadis berambut pendek yang sedang memeluk Sakura.

"Kau melihat gadis itu yang memeluk Sakura?"

Sasuke mengangguk, ia tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana agar bisa melepaskan Sakura dari pengaruh hal seperti ini, jika ini tentang segel, kemungkinan Sasuke bisa membantu, tapi tidak. Ia lalu menghitamkan kembali maniknya. Jika terlalu lama, ia bisa kelelahan.

Sekarang, ia melihat Naruto yang memejamkan mata, tangan berkulit_ tan_ milik lelaki itu sekarang berada di dahi Sakura, sepetinya ia akan mencoba menyadarkan Sakura seperti waktu itu.

Dahi Naruto mulai berkeringat, tentu, Sasuke tahu hal-hal berbau supernatural seperti ini sangat melelahkan. Apalagi Naruto adalah seorang dengan kemampuan spesial, lelaki itu bisa melihat langsung sesuatu yang ghaib tanpa mata khusus sepertinya. Belum lagi perbenturan energi yang akan menyiksa lelaki itu. Seperti saat ia mengontrol Sakura dengan segela mata dan darah, Naruto hampir pingsan karena merasakan perbenturan energi.

.

"_Sakura-_chan_!"_

"_Sakura-_chan_!"_

Sayup-sayup, Sakura mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Matanya berkedip dan ia masih berada di pelukan gadis ini.

_Hangat dan menenangkan._ _Seperti pelukan Sasuke-kun_. Batinnya.

Mata Sakura langsung terbelalak. Ia mengingat sekarang, kenapa bisa ada di sini? Ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan makhluk itu, dengan paksa. Tapi, ini sangat sulit. Saat bergelut dengan makhluk itu, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik Sakura dengan kuat. Mata hijaunya tertutup dan ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Ada sesuatu yang Sakura dengar, seperti suara jantung dan napasnya sendiri.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Tubuh Sakura sekarang berada di pelukan Sasuke, sementara Naruto; lelaki itu tengah terduduk tanpa tenaga di lantai yang kotor, tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dan napasnya masih tersegal-segal. Ia lalu menghela dan mengusap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan. Manik birunya kembali menatap Sakura yang masih belum sadarkan diri, tapi keadaannya sudah normal. Kembali Naruto memanggil nama Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke kini memukul-mukul pelan wajah itu.

Mata seindah dedaunan itu perlahan terbuka, dan menatap bingung Sasuke yang berada persisi di atas wajahnya. Saat ingin bangkit, Sakura merasa tubuhnya lemas sekali, dan ia bahkan kesulitan untuk menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah tak apa, Sakura?"

Tidak ada jawaban untuk Sasuke, Sakura hanya menatap dengan bingung lalu memendamkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Lelaki itu lalu melirik Naruto, di depannya lelaki berambut kuning itu sudah berdiri dan membersihkan celananya dari debu yang menempel.

Mereka pun setuju untuk langsung pergi membawa Sakura ke unit kesehatan sekolah, Naruto lalu mengambil jaket Sakura yang tercecer di lantai, dan gadis itu sendiri kini tertidur dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Aduh, lelahnya. _Teme_, gendong aku juga, _dong_?"

Jawaban Sasuke hanya dengusan saja, dan membuat Naruto mengeluh kuat. Tentu saja, lelaki maniak ramen itu masih kelelahan setelah berhasil memasuki alam lain yang menjebak Sakura, dan memaksa gadis itu untuk ikut dengannya. Bahkan, baju Naruto masih basah oleh keringat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di unit kesehatan sekolah, Sakura tertidur selama dua jam, sedangkan Naruto tertidur selama tiga jam. Tidak ada sosok Sasuke di dalam sini, hanya ada sosok Sasori yang menemani adiknya itu. Setelah mendapat telepon dari Sasuke, ia langsung pergi ke sini dan ingin melihat keadaan adiknya.

Gadis musim semi kesayangannya itu sudah bagun, dan menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan terkejut, tentu saja.

"Hai, Cantik." Bibir Sasori langsung tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut Sakura.

Langsung saja pelukan diterima Sasori dan ia hanya bisa terkikik geli karena melihat adiknya ini. Pandangan matanya lalu menatap lelaki yang satunya yang masih tertidur pulas. Karena heran melihat kakaknya yang bengong, Sakura pun menatap arah pandang kakaknya itu, dan ia juga menatap Naruto yang terlelap. Tentu saja dirinya juga bingung.

"Kak Sasori."

Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan itu lalu menatap Sakura yang masih memeluk kakaknya. Lalu, mata hitamnya juga menatap Naruto yang masih tidur terlelap.

"Siapa dia, Sasuke?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang cocok." Sasuke menyeringai dan membuat Sasori terbelalak.

Ia tentu saja paham apa maksud Sasuke, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Uzumaki yang memiliki kemampuan khusus itu. Tanpa sadar, Sasori tersenyum dan kembali menatap Naruto.

Lelaki itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya kepada Sakura dan berjalan menuju ranjang Naruto, memerhatikan wajah lelah lelaki yang masih lelap itu dan sekali lagi tersenyum dan membuat Sakura keheranan sendiri.

"Kenapa sih, Kak?"

Sasori membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sakura yang masih kebingungan dengan omongan aneh kakak dan temannya itu. Tentu saja, Sakura adalah yang tidak tahu menahu dengan masalah ini. Setidaknya, hal ini masih dirahasiakan untuk Sakura.

Setelah selama tiga jam tertidur, akhirnya Naruto terbangun. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang masih lelah itu dan menguap lebar dan mengundang tawa Sakura. Saat duduk dan lebih memfokuskan penglihatannya, Naruto terkejut dengan kehadiran orang asing di dalam ruangan ini.

Sasori langsung mendatangi Naruto dan mengajak lelaki maniak ramen itu untuk berkenalan. Mereka pun berbicara banyak hal sebagai awal basa-basi. Dan kemudian, Naruto memulai sesuatu yang serius. Hal itu tergambar jelas dari raut jenaka Naruto yang sekarang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa yang kaulakukan di gedung tua itu?" Naruto menatap Sakura dengan kedua mata indahnya yang sebiru lautan.

Awalanya, Sakura terdiam. Ia kelihatan seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Alis matanya berkerut dan ia pun menjawab apa yang ditanyakan Naruto kepadanya.

"Aku mendengar suara, dia bilang 'ikutlah denganku', begitu," Sakura terdiam kemudian, kelihatan masih berpikir dan mengerutkan alisnya, "dan ada seorang anak perempuan yang disekap di lemari, aku lalu menolongnya. Setelah itu, dia memeluku dan hangat seperti pelukan Kakak dan Sasuke-_kun._"

Mereka terdiam, Naruto masih memendang Sakura dengan selidik. Yang ia tahu, sosok yang memeluk Sakura itu memang mamakai pakaian sekolah mereka, tapi wajahnya sangat mengerikan. Seperti makhluk astral pada umumnya. Dan Naruto juga sempat berjengit ketika melihat makhluk itu menatapnya bengis karena mengganggu kebersamaannya dengan Sakura.

Sasori dan Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto kelihatan sangat serius. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya kontak mata dan seperti ingin mengetahui sesuatu. Setelahnya, Naruto lalu bersuara kembali dan berdiri tepat di depan Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau jangan pernah ke gedung itu sendiri lagi. Dan jangan pernah ke manapun sendiri. Ingatlah, kalau ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat atau mendengar apapun itu, kau harus menghubungi kami terlebih dahulu."

.

Naruto lalu keluar bersama dengan Sasori, ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kakak Sakura itu, sementara Sasuke ditugaskan untuk menemani Sakura yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi dengan dirinya ini.

Tatapan mata masih dihadiahkan Sakura untuk Sasuke, dan ia mengerti kalau gadis ini sedang menanyakan sesuatu, ia hanya menghela napas dan menyuruh Sakura untuk beristirahat kembali, padahal gadis itu sudah merasa lebih baik daripada saat pertama kali membuak mata.

Walau dengan bibir yang mengerucut, Sakura tetap menuruti perintah Sasuke. Ia tidur kembali dan sekarang hanya menatap ke arah atas dan memerhatikan langit-langit kamar. Sesekali matanya yang hijau melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih membenahi letak selimutnya. Ia mengertu kembali, entah hanya perasaannya saja, tapi mereka memerlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Sasu-_chan._"

Sasuke hanya diam saja dan tidak mau menyahuti pancingan Sakura. Bagaimana pun, gadis itu harus tetap istirahat kembali.

"Tidurlah!" Sasuke mengetukkan kedua jarinya di dahi Sakura dan membuat gadis itu menguap beberapa kali. Tanpa Sakura sadari, beberapa detik ia telah memandang mata semerah darah Sasuke dan membuatnya tertidur.

Di luar ruangan, Sasori dan Naruto saling berbicara. Mengenai Sakura dan hal-hal aneh itu. Naruto benar-benar tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa kakaknya Sakura ini tidak memberitahu masalah sebesar ini kepada Sakura. Seharusnya, sejak awal gadis merah muda itu sudah diberitahu kalau di dalam tuhunya ada kutukan yang melibatkan iblis. Dan _Rhosella_ itu bukanlah hal kecil.

Kemarin, Naruto telah berbicara banyak hal dengan neneknya mengenaik sejarah Uchiha, Haruno dan Senju, serta tentang iblis itu. Juga masalah kutukan _Rhosella_ kepada anak perempuan Haruno. Walaupun sekarang kutukan itu telah disegel. Tapi, nyatanya karena waktu yang terus berjalan, membuat perlahan segel itu semakin melemah, dan membutuhkan bantuan Uchiha, Haruno, Senju atau Uzumaki terpilih untuk memperbaiki segel. Hal ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Uzumaki terpilih dan itu adalah dirinya sendir. Naruto sangat bersyukur karena ternyata neneknya mengizinkan, tidak seperti apa yang dibayangkan Itachi dan dirinya ternyata.

Lalu, Naruto menyarankan agar hal besar ini juga diketahui oleh Sakura, bagaimana pun, mereka akan melibatkan Sakura dan seharusnya adalah sangat berhak bagi gadis itu untuk mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirinya sendiri.

Sasori masih berpikir, sejak dulu ia selalu bilang kalau hal-hal aneh yang ada pada diri Sakura adalah pelindung gadis itu. Jadi, sekarang ia kebingungan sendiri bagaimana cara untuk memberitahukan hal ini kepada adiknya. Pasti Sakura sangat syok berat, mana ada manusia yang mau dirinya dinyatakan jelmaan iblis. Sasori merasa keringat mulai menuruni dahinya dan napasnya mulai terngah-engah sendiri. Ia kebingungan. Sakura adalah adik kesayangannya, ia tidak ingin melukai perasaan gadis itu.

"Kita harus tetap memberitahukan hal ini, Kak. Sakura berhak tau. Ini bukan hal sepele, dan kita harus menerima apapun nanti yang terjadi kepada Sakura dan yang terpenting, dia harus tau dan menerima mengenai keberadaan iblis itu yang ada di dalam dirinya yang terdalam." Naruto menatap Sasori, ia tidak peduli. Kalau Sakura tidak diberi tahu, maka perbaikan segel ini tidak akan bisa dilakukan. Mengingat, Sakura harus sadar penuh atas kontrol dirinya, dan gadis musim semi itu bukanlah bayi seperti dulu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

**Terimakasih **untuk para pembaca sekalian yang telah menyisihkan waktunya untuk fiksi abal ini. Fiksi ini memang agak lama updatenya, maklum ya ... hehe soalnya temanya agak susah menurutku. Harus benar-benar fokus kalau mau ngetik fiksi ini. Alasan wkwkwk.

Duhhh, gimana ya perasaan Sakura waktu diberitahu bahwa dia jelmaan iblis. Kasian Sakura hikss.

Btw, untuk Guest mohon untuk membuat penname, ya. Agar saya lebih mudah membalasnya.

Ok, balasan:

Suket Alang alang: Sudah update dan sudah dipanjangi. Oke, makasih ya. Sami Haruchi2: Sudah lanjut ni hehe. Vanny-chan: Udah lanjut hehe. Hanazono Yuri: Sudah lanjut. Anka-chan: Sudah lanjut, iya mereka sudah mulai nyaman. Cherryana24: Ini sudah dipanjangi, masih panjang jalan ceritanya hehe. Guest: Makasih udah suka, dan udah lanjut tapi gak bisa kilat hehe. Apingkyonyxta: Maaf gak kilat dan udah lanjut. CherrySand1: Sudah lanjut. Dianarndraha: Sudah lanjut, dan untuk CP juga sudah lanjut ya chapter 4 sekarang hehe. VolumeKubus13: Makasih semangatnya dan udah update hehe. Kura Cakun: udah lanjut. Vianna Cho: Halo juga dan salam kenal juga. Mkasih udah suka ya hehe. Dan sudah lanjut nih, tapi maaf gak bisa kilat. Soeun Ah3: Naruto suka sama Sakura, tapi mungkin hanya sebatas suka, kalau Sasuke masih nyaman sama Saku tapi tetap gak suka kalau ada yang deket2 saku, tsundere. Sudah lanjut. Anisa508: Makasih sudah suka, maaf gak bisa kilat. Arisahagiwara Chan: Makasih sudah suka, selalu lanjut kok hehe. Foxsnamikaze: Salam kenal juga dan sudah update, maaf gak bisa kilat hehe.

Ok, salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

**zhaErza.**


	9. Chapter 9

Beberapa hari lalu, Sasuke menjadi sandaran Sakura saat gadis itu berteriak dalam tidurnya, Merasakan hangatnya pelukan dirinya dan tangannya yang terus membelai kepala merah muda itu hingga membuat sang gadis merasa nyaman, nyatanya semua hal yang dilakukan Sasuke tidak bisa membuat pikiran Sakura ikut tenang. Telinga gadis itu yang berada dekat dengan dada Sasuke dapat mendengar detak jantung sang lelaki, walau _emerald_-nya ia tutup rapat, tetapi otaknya terus berjalan dan ia terus saja memikirkan sesuatu yang tadi di lihatnya, dan itu adalah dirinya yang menusuk perut Gaara dengan kuku-kuku yang panjang dan hitam, hal ini membuat tubuhnya kembali berkeringat dingin, seperti ada kilas balik yang buram dan terbayang di benaknya.

Sakura merasakan dirinya mendedak bergetar, ia mengetahui kalau ada yang aneh dan janggal yang terjadi pada dirinya, dan ia mengingat kalau beberapa waktu yang lalu juga pernah bertemu dengan sosok mengerikan dan berubah menjadi dirinya, sama seperti saat sosoknya di waktu bulan purnama. Di tempat aneh itu, yang seperti penjara raksasa, ia melihat dan berbicara dengan makhluk menyeramkan itu.

"Sakura?" _onyx_ Sasuke yang menangkap perbedaan terhadap tubuh gadis di pelukannya itu pun akhirnya memanggil nama sang gadis.

_Pluk._

Tangan Sasuke yang berat tiba-tiba saja Sakura rasakan di kelapanya, membuat wajah gadis merah muda itu yang awalnya menyandar di lehenya pun mendongak, dan menatap lelaki dengan mata merah yang telah menyembunyikan zamrudnya, rambut Sakura juga perlaham menghitam.

Sasuke tersenyum dengan tulus dan hal itu adalah yang pertama kalinya dilihat oleh Sakura.

"Tekan perasaan negatifmu, kau pasti bisa. Tenanglah, kami semua menyayangimu." Kembali tangan Sasuke membelai kepala Sakura, dan membuat gadis itu menjadi nyaman.

Mata dan rambut Sakura yang berubah warna perlahan kembali seperti semula, sementara itu Sasuke mengaktifkan kemampuan matanya untuk melihat situasi yang ada di kamar ini. Betapa terkejutnya ia, manik merahnya pun terbelalak karena kamar ini dipenuhi aura hitam yang menyesakkan.

"Kau gadis kuat, Sakura." Sedikit demi sedikit, aura hitam itu mulai berkurang dan Sasuke pun merasa lega ketika rambut sang gadis kembali menjadi merah muda.

Lelaki berparas tampan itu lalu terbangun dari lamunannya mengani insiden beberapa hari yang lalu, ia sangat khawatir mengenai keadaan Sakura, apalagi kemarin gadis itu juga kembali mengalami timpang tindih terhadap hal fisik dan non fisik, entah bagaimana bisa sang merah muda dibawa pergi ke dunia astral tempat para makhluk non fisik itu? Memikirkan kemungkinan, kerutan di alis Sasuke pun semakin bertambah, sepertinya mereka harus membuat perasaan Sakura membaik dulu dan mental gadis itu lebih kuat, barulah memberitahu mengenai kenyataan tentang Rhosella dan kutukan yang ada di dalam tubuh Sakura. Ia berharap, semoga gadis itu tidak lepas kendali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rhosella**

_**Story by**_** © zhaErza (Drako Fernza)**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

_**Inspiration**_**: **_**Anime**_** Pupa**

_**Genre: Supernatural and Romance (Little bit Horror)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**W**__**ARNING**__**:**_

_**If you don't like? Please, don't read and sayonara good**__**bye**__**. :)**_

_**I warned you, and don't blame me.**_

_**Mature content for GORE, NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

_**Happy reading, guys.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter**_**9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kreet._

Deritan pintu yang dibuka dengan pelan pun, akan mengeluarkan suara jika hal itu tengah terjadi di malam yang sangat sepi seperti sekarang ini, siapa saja yang masih terjaga pasti akan mendengar bunyi itu walau sekecil apa pun. Setelahnya, seseorang masuk, dia melangkah hingga mengakibatkan terciptanya dentuman pelan saat kaki indah itu menyentuh lantai yang dingin.

Sesosok gadis berambut panjang mendekat, berjalan langkah demi langkah untuk mendekati sang pemilik kamar yang sedang terlelap. Mata gadis itu membeliak senang, karena menemukan sang empunya yang tak sadar akan tanda bahaya, seringai pun semakin mengembang di wajah mulus dengan pipi yang memerah bak _cherry_.

Semakin dekat, gadis bersurai hitam dan bermata merah itu kini berdiri di samping ranjang lelaki berambut hitam berantakan yang masih tertidur. Tangan sang gadis yang berkuku panjang, hitam dan tajam pun membelai pelan wajah putih pucat sang lelaki. Kembali, bibir hitamnya menyeringai hingga menampakkan gigi taringnya, lidahnya pun membelai bibir karena melihat hidangan lezat yang ada di depan matanya.

Gadis itu lalu menaiki tubuh sang lelaki, merangkak di atasnya dan mendekati wajahnya. Ia kemudian menghirup sesuatu dari dalam mulut yang celahnya terbuka karena dengkuran, mengambil entah apa yang membuat tubuh lelaki terlelap itu menjadi tak nyaman dan semakin tak bertenaga. Setelahnya, kuku panjangnya membelai dada yang tak memakai atasan itu, lalu dengan benda runcing yang ada dijarinya, ia tusukkan ke pertengah dada sang lelaki dengan keempat jarinya. Sangat pelan, tapi sangat menyakitkan.

_Crash. _

Kuku hitam yang awalnya hanya tiga centi, kini memanjang hingga dua puluh centi, mengakibatkan tubuh tak berdaya itu ditembus oleh benda runcing yang ada pada jari sang gadis.

Mata hitam itu terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka lebar, dan jeritan menggelegar ke mana-mana.

"_ARRGGG!"_

Di balik temaramnya lampu, darah-darah kental semakin berceceran ke selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh lemah itu. Gadis dengan rambut hitam dan beriris merah kini tertawa, dan kembali melakukan aksinya.

Jarinya yang berkuku panjang menekan dada dan perut yang sudah tertusuk itu agar semakin dalam, hingga mengakibatkan sang lelaki memuntahkan darah dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"_Uhuuk_ ... Sa-sakura, henti—_uhuk_?

Kuku itu langsung dicabut oleh gadis bernama Sakura, mengakibatkan empat lubang mengaga yang mengeluarkan sembura amis dan kental semakin melimpah. Dengan satu jari, kembali ia memasuki luka tusuk itu dan menrobeknya hingga menampakkan benda kenyal merah yang terletak di dalam pertengahan dada bagian bawah dari tubuh sang lelaki.

"_Arrggg ... ggrraahh_." Pekikan kesakitan menggema dan memenuhi seisi kamar.

"_Khu khu khu."_

Setelah lubang yang dibuatnya di dada sang lelaki semakin besar, Sakura lalu memasukkan kelima jarinya yang kukunya telah memendek, namun tetap tajam. Ia lalu mengorek dan menarik hati itu keluar dari tubuh sang lelaki.

"Sasuke, ini kesukaanku." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sakura pun memasukkan hati yang penuh darah itu ke dalam bibir hitamnya, ia gigit dan dinikmatinya benda kenyal milik Sasuke dengan lahap, darah dan lendir berjatuhan dari bibirnya, menetes dan menjaluri dagu hingga ke leher, sampai seluruh tubuhnya berbau anyir dan sangat menusuk indra penciuman siapa pun yang menghirupnya. Namun, Sakura sangat menikmati anyir darah itu, ia begitu puas.

Anehnya, setelah kehilangan satu organ tubuhnya, Sasuke belum juga merasakan kematian. Dengan tubuh yang sudah tidak bisa ia kendalikan dan hanya ada rasa sakit di mana-mana, Sasuke menatap nanar Sakura yang tengah menyantapi orangan tubuhnya.

"_Slurrpp_. Nikmat sekali. _Khu khu."_

Lidahnya menjilati darah-darah yang bertetesan di telapak tangannya, dengan sedikit merangkak Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan berlutuh di hadapan tubuh lelaki yang bernasib mengenaskan dan tersiksa itu, lalu kembali ia tersenyum dan menunjukkan kelima kuku panjang dan runcingnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Sayang!"

Sakura menusukkan kukunya ke tenggorokan Sasuke, memutar benda tajam itu hingga mengakibatkan darah menyembur ke mana-mana dan memisahkan kepala itu dari tubuhnya.

_Bruk. _

Kepala berambut hitam itu jatuh dari ranjang dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar.

.

.

.

_Bruk_.

"_ARRGGG!"_

Tubuh lelaki itu basah oleh keringat, ia bahkan merasakan kalau dirinya tengah menggigil. Seingatnya, tadi ia sedang memikirkan Sakura dan kemungkinan apa saja yang akan terjadi jika gadis itu mengetahui identitasnya, namun entah bagaimana ia bisa tertidur di kursi pada meja belajar di kamarnya ini dan bernasib mengenaskan seperti tadi.

Desakan napasnya masih terngah-engah, Sasuke bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sangat kencang dan keringat yang terus mengalir membasahi tubuhnya juga terasa sangat dingin. Entah bagaimana, tadi ia bermimpi dan bunga (bangkai) tidur itu adalah yang paling mengerikan dari berbagai _dreamland_ yang pernah disinggahinya. Sakura dengan sosok berbeda gadis itu mendatanginya, menyiksanya dan juga memakan hatinnya, bahkan gadis itu memenggal kepalanya.

Lengan berkeringatnya langsung saja menyentuh dada dan lehernya, walau tadi hanya mimpi, tapi ia ingin memastikan kalau dirinya benar-benar belum mati.

"_Ck_, sialan." Poni-poni rambutnya yang menutupi dahi, ia sibak ke atas dengan tangan kirinya hingga menjadikan dahi penuh keringat itu dapat terekspos dengan jelas.

Mata sehitam arangnya pun melirik ke arah jam yang ada di atas meja belajar, masih menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Dengan sedikit lemas, ia lalu mencoba berdiri dan melakukan perenggangan pada tubuhnya, Sasuke pun turut memejamkan matanya dan mengatur napasnya agar ia menjadi tenang kembali.

Perlahan, ia berjalan dan melirik kasur megahnya, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menuju ke sana, dirinya malah melangkan ke arah pintu.

Kakinya kini sedang membawa dirinya ke kamar Sakura, hanya ingin memastika keadaan gadis itu apakah dia baik-baik saja. Perlahan-lahan, ia membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan mendapati Itachi yang sedang berada di sana, lantas Sasuke merasa terkejut dan membeliakkan matanya. Benaknya bertanya-tanya, kenapa sang sulung juga berada di sini?

Mereka yang saling menatap, lalu mulai menganalisis masing-asing, mencari tahu ada gerangan apa sampai mereka berdua ke kamar sang gadis dengan waktu hampir bersamaan pula.

"Aku hanya ingin menumpulkan hubungan batin antara ia dan iblis itu," Itachi tersenyum dalam ruangan temaram ini, "tetapi, ini sangat tak mudah."

"Kau mimisan?"

Ia mendekati kakaknya dan membantu sang sulung untuk berjalan, mereka lalu keluar dari ruangan itu bersama-sama.

"Jangan gegabah, tubuhmu itu sangat tidak kuat menahan beban kemampuan supernaturalmu."

Sang sulung yang tengah duduk itu, lalu menghapus jejak-jejak darah pada hidungnya dengan tisu dan meminum teh hangat yang baru saja dibuatkan Sasuke untuknya, tentu saja ia paham mengenai apa yang disampaikan adiknya, bahkan ia lebih tahu mengenai hal itu. Tetapi, tetap saja ia harus melakukannya, menumpulkan perasaan Sakura terhadap alam bawah sadarnya, agar gadis itu tidak gampang dikendalikan dan dirasuki sang iblis.

"Dengar, ini kulakukan juga agar dia tidak kelihangan kendalinya saat kita memberitahu masalah Rhosella, aku hanya berjaga-jaga."

Mata Itachi yang serius tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi menyebalkan dalam pandangan Sasuke.

"Yang paling penting, apa yang ingin kaulakukan di kamarnya, _hn_?"

Tentu saja ia nyaris tersedak, kakaknya mengatakan hal itu di saat ia tengah menyesap teh. Walau rasa sakit luar biasa dirasakannya akibat menahan panas di hidung dan tenggorokan, namun Sasuke tetap mencoba berpura-pura tidak acuh dan melanjutkan acara menikmati tehnya.

"Hanya ingin memeriksanya, tadi aku memimpikannya."

"_Pfft_, jangan bilang kau bermimpi kotor?" mata itu semakin memuakkan, Sasuke ingin sekali menonjoknya.

Ia hela napasnya kembali dan dengan serius menceritakan tentang mimpinya, Itachi yang mendengarkan pun merubah ekspresinya. Lelaki itu tidak kelihatan ingin bercanda lagi. Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Sasuke tentang mimpi mengerikan itu, mereka terdiam beberapa saat dan Itachi pun mengatakan hal yang membuat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Ya, sepertinya ia memeng akan mengambil hatimu,"

"_Hah_? Kau serius?"

Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang kebingungan dengan ucapa Itachi, lelaki yang memiliki umur lebih tua darinya itu pun kembali berbicara sambil memasang senyum menggoda.

"Dalam konteks berbeda," langsung saja ia berdiri dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih kebingungan, "seperti mengambil hati menyatukan hatinya dan cinta, mungkin?"

Semakin menjauh, Sasuke yang mendengarkan hal itu lantas merubah mimik wajahnya, tak ia duga sang kakak mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Sial, ia benar-benar menjadi kepikiran sekarang. Jadi, maksud kakaknya adalah ia yang mulai menyukai gadis itu atau tertarik kepada Sakura karena gadis itu dapat mengambil hatinya?

"Dasar bodoh."

.

.

.

Esok harinya, ketika membuka mata, ada hal yang berbeda di kediaman Uchiha ini. Sakura yang menyadari perbedaan itu langsung merasakan kebahagiaan dan menjumpai dua orang kesayangnnya. Ya, dua orang lelaki berambut merah yang membuat suasana di rumah menjadi lebih bewarna.

Pelukan ia berikan kepada kedua orang kesayanganya, Sasori dan Gaara pun memeluk adik bungsunya itu secara bersamaan. Tentu saja ini adalah hari spesial bagi Sakura, selain karena kehadiran saudaranya, ia juga mendapati saudara kembarnya sudah sembuh dari luka yang dia derita.

"Syukurlah, Gaara. Sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah pulih."

Melihat senyum cerah dan haru di wajah sang adik, Gaara pun membengkokkan bibirnya dan membelai kepala merah muda itu. Ia lalu merenggangkan pelukannya terhadap Sakura dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang tidak suka.

Mereka saling tatap, seperti ada listrik yang tak kasat mata dan saling menyambar satu sama lain akibat perasaan tidak senang dan tatapan meraka yang saling menghujam itu.

"_Wow wow_, sudah, sebaiknya kalian duduk. Omong-omong, kalian sudah sarapan?"

"_Hm, thanks_. Sudah, tentu saja."

Mereka kemudian duduk dan mengikuti intruksi pemilik rumah, ruang keluarga adalah tempat yang dipilih Itachi untuk berbicara. Kemudian, beberapa saat setelahnya bel kembali berbunyi dan pelayan mengatakan kalau Uzumaki Naruto lah yang datang. Setelah semuanya lengkap, maka Sasori dan Itachi pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Jadi, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku jelaskan kepada kalian."

Sasori memulai mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat berbagai pasang mata menatap ke arahnya yang sedang berbicara, lelaki itu lalu menjelaskan dari satu poin ke poin lainnya, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya mendengarkan omongan sang pria berambut merah dengan serius.

"Pertama, kita akan liburan selama satu minggu di distrik Uzumaki Mito di wilayah Desa Uzu."

"Distrik Uzumaki Mito di Desa Uzu? Itu kan nama margaku, kenapa aku baru tau ada distrik seperti itu?"

Sasori menatap Itachi dan sekarang giliran lelaki berambut panjang itulah yang akan menjelaskan pertanyaan yang diucapkan Naruto tadi.

"Ya, tidak banyak orang yang mengetahuinya, termasuk anak kecil seperti dirimu, Uzumaki Naruto." Sangat singkat penjelasan yang keluar dari bibir dengan senyum malaikan yang dimiliki Itachi, namun entah kenapa rasanya Naruto ingin sekali merobek senyum laknat yang seolah sedang menghinanya mentah-mentah itu.

"Intinya, itu adalah yang pertama. Kedua, kalian akan mengambil cuti sekolah selama satu minggu."

"Apa?" serempak saja Naruto dan Sakura memekik, sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara hanya mengerutkan dahi masing-masing. Wajah mereka menunjukkan ketidak-sukaan terhadap perkataan Sasori tadi.

"Aku tidak mau mengambil cuti, bisa-bisa itu memengaruhi nilai akademikku. Pokoknya aku tidak setuju."

"Aku juga, aku berencana untuk kencan dengan ... dengan ... i-itu ..." sambil berkata malu-malu dengan wajah yang memerah, Naruto juga memandangi Sakura dengan senyuman yang membuat Gaara dan Sasuke muak hingga ingin melempar kepala duren itu.

Melihat akan segera terjadinya keributan yang akan berkelanjutan dengan demo berkepanjangan, maka Sasori dan Itachi pun menjelaskan lebih detil lagi, bahwa mereka tidak hanya sekedar liburan, tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih penting lagi. Mereka akan melakukan kerjasama antar klan untuk melaksanakan upacara adat yang tidak bisa digagu-gugat. Dengan alasan itu, akhirnya walau masih banyak pemberontakan yang dilakukan Sakura, namun perlahan-lahan gadis itu berhenti dan menerima. Sedangkan Naruto, ia yang tahu mengenai rencanan yang sebenarnya pun hanya diam dan pasrah saja.

"Jadi, besok kita akan berangkat, lalu lusanya kita akan berjalan-jalan dan berekreasi dan lusa-lusanya lagi baru kita akan melaksanakan upacara." Dengan ekspresi menyakinkan dan santai, Itachi mengatakan hal sedemikian rupa dan terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga Sakura, namun gadis itu hanya diam saja karena sudah mau bernegoisasi agar ikut andil dalam liburan _absurd_ ini. Ya, semoga saja akan menyenangkan dan akan membuat Gaara semakin sehat dengan udara Desa Uzu yang asri. Pikir gadis merah muda itu.

"Ya, kita akan bersenang-senang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Curcol Ganteng:**

**Hai hai, **kembali lagi dengan saya **zhaErza. **

**Terimakasih **untuk semuanya yang telah membaca, review, SL dan selalu menunggu keberlangsungan fiksi ini. Hehe.

Ok, di chapter ini Erza kembali memasukkan gore dan gak terlalu eksplisit seperti di chapter2 sebelumnya menurut Erza, mungkin untuk pembaca 16 tahun masih boleh la ya.

Ya, akhirnya penpik abal ini update, padahal Erza lagi fokus ke penpik Victim. Hehe, jadi ceritanya ada yang req penpik tema forbidden love, nah diriku ini tertarik dengan tema itu dan kebetulan memang sudah nyiapin alur dan plot untuk penpik tema nyesek, jadi sekalian aja deh digabungin wahahah, tapi tentu saja penpik ini juga dilanjut, namun Erza akan agak lama untuk mengupdatenya. Jadi, dimaklumi ya, hehe.

Tapi, setelah penpik Victim tamat, insya Allah Erza akan fokus ke penpik ini biar cepat tamat.

DAN, mohom untuk anon agar membuat penname ya, agar saya mudah membalas reviewnya. :)

BTW, kalau ada typo silahkan beritahu ya.

Ok deh, langsung ke balasan ya:

**Dianarndraha:** Salam kenal juga, maaf masih belum bisa update kilat hehe.

**Apingkyonyxta:** kwkkwk iya, udah lanjut kok.

**Fennyshueliz: **Sudah lanjut.

**Sami Haruchi 2:** Semoga saja Sakura tidak syok. Udah lanjut.

**Zarachan:** Sudah lanjuttt.

**Cal Kuktus:** Supernatural, aku belum pernah liat sinetron itu kayaknya. Hehe Maksih udah suka, iya, Sakura kan gak barbar lagi karena dia yang rada bingung dan juga agak tertekan psikisnya. Hehe. Masa sih kependekan 2k+ loh bahkan ada yang 3k. Sudah lanjut. Hehe.

**Hanazono Yuri:** Sudah update, ini sudah panjang loh. Hehe.

**Arisahagiwara chan:** Masalah Saku bisa lepas dari kutukan atau tidak? hhmm lihat saja ke depannya hehe.

**HoshikoNozomi:** Sudah lanjut, thanks.

**Vianna Cho:** Hehe maaf ya emang sudah alurnya kalau memang bakal ada sedikit horornya. Wah kamu bacanya malam, heheh terbayang-bayang dong. XD Sudah lanjut ya.

**Mustika447:** Sudah lanjut.

**Ra'Razani:** Hmm reaksi Sakura, bakal diceritain nanti kok hehe. Salam kenal juga, hehe. Sudah panjang menurutku kok, dan sudah lanjut. Makasih.

**Soeun Ah 3:** Hmmm semoga saja ya Sakura baik-baik saja. Gaara masih dalam pemulihan jadi disinpen dulu sama Sasori? XD sudah lanjut.

**Cherry Blossom:** Sudah lanjut. Hehe.

**Namefera 7056:** sudah lanjut ya hehe. Sama-sama.

**Kura Cakun:** Hehe masa sih, belum serem amat kok cewe rambut hitamnya. Sudah lanjut hehe.

**Taraxacum Ratifa:** Sudah lanjut.

**Blue Sapphire:** sudah lanjut ya, makasih. Hehe.

**Widya Sslovers22: **Hmm iya semoga Sakura baik-baik saja, hm ini gak terlalu lama kan updatenya? Hehe. Makasih semangatnya. Masalah Cherry Philein, nanti bakal update juga kok, tapi aku mau fokusin ini dulu ya hehe.

**Aoi-san:** sudah lanjut ya hehe.

**Roullete Noa:** Halo juga hoho. Ahahha untuk kamu bacanya pagi ya, kalo malam hati-hati terbayang ya hehe. Dan sudah update hehe. Makasih. :)

**CherrySand1:** Sudah lanjut, cewe rambut hitam itu hanya makhluk astral biasa kok yang tertarik dengan aura Sakura.

**Raven:** Sudah lanjut ya hehe.

**SasuSaku:** Sudah lanjut, heheh kamu harus jadi orang yang sabar ya karena update bakal lama hehe. Dan terimakasih juga karena sudah membaca.

**Guest:** ahahha sudah lanjut ya, dan kalau bisa kamu pakai penname biar saya gampang balas reviewnya.

**Saradaya:** Halo juga, wow kamu baca kilat, semoga gak ada kejanggalan ya di fiksi ini wwkwkwk. Soalnya kalo baca kilat bakal ketahuan ada ketidak singkron atau gak nyambung gitu. Tenang aja, GaaSaku hanya saudara dan Gaara hanya terlalu over saja. Sudah lanjut.

Ok, deh.

Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

**zhaErza.**


End file.
